Our certain solace
by soraya mayu
Summary: Zero gets a cold and yuuki takes care of him.. but will he reveal his feelings instantly? NO SPOILERS INDICATED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inevitable (Part 1)

Morning came and lit the whole academy with splendor; the soft rays of the sun penetrated the gentle leaves that lay forgotten on the cold morning ground. The birds chirped happily as they soar above the roofs of each dorm that they would see. But they are not our main characters; they will be as free as ever longing to fly even at ends of the world. As far as no one is concerned, there lay two people on one single little bed on the Sun dorms; one was a small girl with chocolate brown hair and a boy in his teenage years with beautiful silver hair. They lay sprawled on the bed cuddling with each other as if it was their end. The silver haired boy stirred as the sunlight hit his majestic and handsome face, physical features didn't matter to him and he always woke up everyday like that, he hated the sunlight which woke him up everyday, it stings his eyes sometimes… he was a vampire after all, a nearing Level E at that.

Zero stared in awe as he felt a soft lump above him, it was breathing, his sight was welcomed with a chocolate brown haired girl sleeping above him, one hand resting on his chest and another on his cheek, a faint smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he watched his dear Little Yuuki sleep, she had been tired all night watching him, he felt better than last night, his fever had subsided and it was all thanks to a small chocolate brown haired girl whom he loved all his life.

He felt sorry for the girl for she worked herself out all night, she had been pampering him throughout the night, and sleep didn't matter at all when he was the one she was worried about. And he somehow had the idea that things would become more interesting after all that has happened yesterday……

**LAST NIGHT…. (Flashback)**

The harsh wind blew all over the academy; the heavy rain has not yet subsided for a storm was not planning to stop at any moment possible. Out of all the harshness outside, Zero lay asleep upon the hay which his horse, White Lily was currently feeding on; his senses were activated when White Lily chewed on his beautiful silver locks. He patted the horse's head once he got off its tight clutch on his hair. The stable door busted open as Yuuki tried to compete with the winds strength, wearing a raincoat while holding her umbrella tightly to her chest. She was soaked from head to toe and water tickled down from her hood to the ground. The fact was that she was adorable and cute even if she was soaked.

Yuuki trudged towards Zero; she gave the umbrella roughly to him. She pouted as she made her way towards a bench near the horse. Before she could even take a step near the bench, the horse went wild and stomped its mighty legs angrily on the cemented floor. Yuuki took a sudden step backwards and was heading to the cold and hard ground when zero lunged after her and caught her in time. After a millisecond, he exchanged places with her, his back hitting the floor first. Yuuki stared at his magnificent lavender eyes, but after a while, she realized how embarrassing their position was. Her legs were on either side of his and her face was a three inches near his face.

Zero decided to make the first move. He lifted himself up causing her to stumble onto the side. He offered her a hand and she gladly took it.

"What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see there's a storm terrorizing town?" Yuuki pouted as she dusted her raincoat. "There's no use telling me that! I'm already here," He massaged his temples.

"Give me a good reason little girl" Yuuki tensed.

"I was worried you dummy! You haven't returned home since the rain started so I thought you were stranded here without an umbrella." Zero smirked. Yuuki fixed her hair with her hands. But a thought entered his mind. She was worried for him. She was… worried! The love of his life… was worried about him??

"W-worried..? You were worried?" zero asked, his hands placed heavily on both of her shoulders. Her brown eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah... I was... what's the matter with you Zero? Don't I always?" Zero kept his gaze fixed on her. Yuuki was getting uncomfortable in the situation.

She shook his hands from her shoulders and picked up the umbrella that she dropped earlier. Zero's hands fell to his sides. Yuuki tiptoed so that her hands would reach his forehead. Zero let out a frustrated sigh. She had her other hand on her own. Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Zero! You're burning up with fever! Let's go back before it gets worse." Yuuki tugged the sleeve of his shirt and handed him a pink umbrella. He stared at it for a while then headed outside after being pulled out.

The storm really was strong, leaves that stood still in the calm day were scattered everywhere, leaving such a mess one cannot finish in one day's clean-up. A small yet warm hand kept pulling him off the harsh rain. A strong wind blew his umbrella away. Yuuki noticed as her favorite umbrella flying amidst the roof of the Sun dorm. She shot Zero a "you're-gonna-pay-for-my-favorite-umbrella-you-jerk" look. Zero rubbed his temples and proceeded to where she was leading him.

Yuuki led him to his room in the Sun dorm; she made him sit on a stool beside the bed and rushed to his bathroom. Zero heaved a sigh.

"Why is she doing this for me? She'll get sick later on and then the chairman's gonna let me take care of her" he thought.

Yuuki went back with a towel in her hands. She dried zero's silver hair with it. Zero can't help but get annoyed.

"I can dry myself you know." He said straightly. "You're being a dummy again. Just let me take care of all this." Yuuki sighed. Before she reached the door to his bathroom. Zero spoke suddenly. "Aren't you gonna dry yourself?" she looked back. "I actually forgot" she scratched the back of her head then giggled curiously. Zero smirked.

Zero's POV:

"I actually forgot" she said while scratching the back of her head.

How stupid is she? Forgetting to dry herself while drying me. She's has to be crazy. I shouldn't jump to conclusions… she forgot her own good because she was worried about me… she really is the caring type. But what am I talking about? Maybe I'm the stupider one since I'm in-love with this crazily stupid and caring girl. But what the heck! At least I'm way ahead of Kuran now. Has he ever experienced having his hair dried by yuuki? Or even walking under the rain with her? NO! He's my slave now!

The door to my bathroom opened. Revealing a little girl wearing my shirt… WAIT! My shirt???? What stunt is she trying to pull? She looks so cute in my shirt. No perverted thoughts zero! She's your sister for god's sake!

Oh Yuuki's back! Think straight!

Back to normal POV:

"It really was stupid and crazy for me to have forgotten myself, ne?" she giggled. Her laughter sounded like tiny bells. Zero looked away from embarrassment. Yuuki pulled him to the bed.

"Oh! You're shirt's soaked! Where did you put your shirts again?" Zero pointed a drawer to her. "Oh! Right…" she scratched the back of her head. Yuuki pulled out a fresh shirt and pants from the drawer. She returned back to Zero with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Well, aren't you gonna let me change those wet clothes of yours?" Zero looked away again. "I can change myself… if that's what you're about to do." He attempted to grab the set of clothes from her but she insisted. "I'm not going to let a sick person do dirty work!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Zero smirked. "You call changing my clothes dirty work?" yuuki was flustered. "Well… yeah!" they were silent for a while before zero thought of a comeback. "Then what do you call wearing other people's laundry?" Yuuki blushed. "T-this is y-your lau-laundry???" her eyes went wide. Zero nodded his head in agreement, a hint of red crept across his cheeks. "Why were you wearing it anyway?" yuuki fiddled with the edges of her skirt in confusion.

"Stop fiddling it yuuki… you're making it hard for me to concentrate!" he thought wildly.

"I didn't think it was laundry since it smelled nice." She looked away. Zero chuckled lightly. "What are you laughing about you…you… jerk!" yuuki stuttered. Zero had a chance to pull his shirt and pants away. "All right, time for you to turn around, it's changing time" zero spun his pointing finger in front of her to make her obey his order.

Yuuki smirked. "Why should I? You're a boy anyway!" she had her arms crossed again. Zero had a mischievous look in his face. "Why should you not? You're a girl by the way! Girls are supposed to be gentle and conservative remember? Where's that girl attitude I'm looking for? What will your boyfriend Kuran say if he found out that you had the hots for me?" Yuuki spun around to face the door. "All right! I'm not looking! And he's not my boyfriend!" zero started to undress himself, and then he thought of a way to tease yuuki.

"It's alright to peak yuuki, I know you want to" Yuuki tensed… "Jeez, he's such a perv!" she thought. "I don't!" her voice was a bit hoarse from all the shouting. After a while, zero finished dressing up. "Okay, I'm finished." He said wryly. Yuuki turned to face him. "Lie down zero, I'll just go and get some medicine for you." He did as he was told and groaned as his back hit the comfortable bed. She returned to the bathroom in search for medicine. But she found none. She returned to his room. "Jeez zero! There isn't any medicine in your room! How do you even manage to live here?" yuuki dug her fingers into her pocket and found her medicine box. She opened it and got the medicine for fever. Zero stared at her unbelievably. She noticed it.

"What? It's not like I'm stupid to forget my job right? I mean, you should carry one too! You're a prefect too remember?" she filled a glass with water and handed it to him with the medicine on one hand. Zero gulped the medicine down and placed the glass of water on his nightstand.

"Whatever you say Yuuki, whatever you say." He said boringly Yuuki watched him as he slipped under the covers. She sat beside his bed and stared at him as he tried to sleep. Zero felt uncomfortable with her intense gaze so he thought of a plan to stop the uncomfortable feeling.

"Yuuki, stop staring. It's un-lady like ya' know" Zero grunted, pulling the covers down. Yuuki blushed deeply and turned the other side. "I'm just concerned, it's not like it's the first time I've done this." Zero rested his arm on his eyes, blocking the light away. Yuuki noticed that the light was stinging his eyes so she stood up and turned it off. Zero sighed. Yuuki sat back on the chair.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'll melt" he joked. Yuuki grinned. She remembered the first time she took care of him after he got a fever for the first time at the chairman's house, she stared at him like that and he told her the same thing.

"You never change zero, it's still funny" Yuuki punched him lightly on the arm. He groaned. "Who told you I've changed?" his eyebrow's furrowed. Yuuki chuckled lightly. There really was no change. Contradicting on the fact that he was towering a few good inches above her than when they were children. "There really is a change!" she lied. Zero removed his arm from his eyes. "What changed?" he was confused. "I still love you" he thought. "Well, you're taller than when we first met, I have to look up just to make eye-contact with you when we're talking, and it's a pain in the neck" they both chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll bend over next time we talk little shrimp!" yuuki punched him hard on the arm. "Hey! I'm just kidding! And you shouldn't hit a sick person, I'll never get well if you do" zero caressed his silvery locks. Yuuki looked down. "Sorry. That was careless of me" She blushed lightly. Zero covered his face with the sleeves of his shirt to hide the intense blush that he was making. "Don't apologize, it's like you're talking to Kuran when you do that." Yuuki still had her head down. "Jealous much?" she joked. "Y-yeah…" he muttered loud enough for yuuki to hear. They both looked at each other, the looked away after a while. They looked on different places after that.

Silence roamed the place. Zero decided to break the silence. "You know I was only kidding. Don't take it too seriously." Yuuki nodded. "Alright. You should sleep now; your fever might get worse if you don't. I'll sleep here tonight" zero's eyes opened wide but he didn't look at her, his sleeve was still covering his face.

"I'm old now; I can take care of myself." Yuuki had a determined look in her face. "I'm sorry but I believe I can't do that" zero's eyebrow's again furrowed. Why was she doing this in the first place? Oh right! She was concerned after all!

"Don't be stubborn yuuki, it's an order." Yuuki crossed her arms in front of her chest after hearing this. "You can't order me around I'm old enough to decide what I want to do. And I want to take care of you. Kiryuu Zero" zero tensed, this girl can really pull the collar off him. "Alright, if that's what you want then." He sighed. But he realized that he had only one bed on his room, there were no couches in his room since he loved sitting on his bed. He hated sofas. Then that means that yuuki would have to sleep in a chair beside his bed since she's the "conservative" type.

If she was being stubborn then why doesn't he try to be like that for once? He thought of a plan. "You're sleeping on the chair all night?" he asked. "Yeah. I don't have a choice don't I?" she sounded sleepy. "Do be a good girl and lie beside me" he offered, moving a few spaces to prepare a space for her to lie down on. "I don't want to. I'm fine he-"

He cut her off by pulling her to the bed with him. She landed on the space he has made for her. She struggled to break free but zero placed an arm on her waist tightly and a leg prevented her from escaping. "Let me go at once. You dummy!" she shouted many times but zero insisted and grabbed her waist more tightly. She kept shouting, but luckily, the boys in the dorm were all asleep so no one could actually hear them

"Yuuki, stop shouting, they might think we're doing "it" " Yuuki blushed at this and surrendered. Zero brought her closer to him, her face buried in his chest. "Don't be such a jerk zero, I'm not easy to get!" she whispered. Zero chuckled and buried his face in her chestnut hair. "I know. I know."

Yuuki's POV:

Why is Zero acting strange today? Maybe it's the effect of the medicine..? Or maybe it's because of his high fever? Oh I don't know! Maybe he just felt like it today. He really teases me a lot and maybe he's on the way to teasing me to the next level?

His actions quite confuse me… he's never like this before. And the way he pulled me to his bed, God! That was excruciating! Lucky for me I didn't get my knee scraped or I'll tempt his bloodlust again. Wait a second! Maybe he's lusting for blood… he hasn't taken from me for a week already. Maybe that's why he's acting weird! Maybe it can even make his fever go away! That's right! I'll do it!

Normal POV:

"Ne, Zero-kun…" she poked his arm. Zero sleepily groaned. "Yeah…?" Yuuki gulped before telling him anything.

"You haven't taken from me for a week…" his eyes shot wide. "And…?" his eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Drink from me, it might help you get better" she offered. "No… yuuki…you can't…!" zero clutched tightly on her arm, but yuuki insisted and sat up from the bed.

Yuuki began to unbutton the shirt that she borrowed from zero. After a while, she revealed her creamy white neck to him. "Drink…Zero". Zero licked his lips instantly. His bloodlust cannot be controlled even if he wanted to. He didn't want to hurt yuuki but his body betrayed him. He too sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully. Yuuki managed the pain.

"Why are you doing this…? Yuuki…?" she smiled gently at him…

"Because I want to. It's not out of an obligation. It's out of my own decision." He was confused but somehow or the other his heart understood.

"I'm sorry… Yuuki." She just nodded and arched her back for better access. Just as his canine fangs sunk to her flesh, she couldn't help but cry. The pain was so intense, she felt like being ate alive. She can't think of that now, since zero can trace her emotions just by drinking her blood. She feared that he may find out the fear of him that she was secretly hiding in the depths of her heart.

Zero silently sucked the blood which she offered him. It was a sin he's never going to run out from. A sin which puts the love of his life in jeopardy. What is she runs out of blood and die before him? What if her blood won't be enough to sate his bloodlust? Better yet, what if he won't get contented even after draining her of her life? The consequence was high yet this lovable person here is too stubborn to admit it to herself.

Yuuki noticed that zero is taking too much than the usual. His breathing was more haggard and quick. She feared that his fever was growing worse. She wanted him to rest for a while for her to replenish her blood. But she pushed and pushed yet nothing happened. She was getting scared now, he wasn't stopping. She tried to pull on his hair, but he only pushed her onto the bed so that he was on top of her.

Like a lion killing his prey softly, yuuki was scared. She didn't know what to do that time since she was helpless. But somehow, another side of her wanted the feeling of being helpful for one time in her life. Zero wanted to stop but his body just won't let him. It's been a week since he last drank from her and god was it amazing!

After a while, zero came back to his senses, yuuki became a bit dizzy and started to sleep for a while. Zero shook her shoulders lightly; she stirred for a while then opened her eyes to see him hovering above her. She smiled at him for a while then felt the pain searing from her neck. Blood still flowed since it wasn't cleaned yet.

"Ah… could you please fix that…? It doesn't feel that good." Zero nodded then started to lick her neck clean. Yuuki felt ticklish and began to giggle for a bit. Zero withdrew his mouth from her neck since the blood stopped flowing.

"I almost forgot that you were ticklish… Sorry if I" Yuuki cut him off by covering his mouth with her palm. "Stop apologizing already, you know I'll always do it if it was for you" Zero thought of an insult to tease her.

"Would you do that for Kuran too?" her eyebrows twitched, but she never blushed since her blood had been decreased. "Why do you always bring him up? It's like you're jealous or something! Jeez!" she caressed her temples with her hand.

Zero really was jealous. He was jealous of how she blushed every time she saw that pureblood, of how she seem to trust that other vampire more than him, of how she looks dreamily at that vicious monster such as himself, of how she manages to admire him even after what she saw years ago at the night dorms, and lastly, he was jealous of how close she and that dorm leader seem to be. In fact he was so insecure that he always picks fights with him. He just hates him to hell.

"It's not that… I just..." he looked away, his body still resting on top of hers, but she didn't seem to mind. "You just…?" her curiosity was reaching into something.

"I just want to protect you, okay? There! I said it! Satisfied?" he lowered his face and inch above hers. "Yeah yeah… I get it!" she sighed. Her hot breath reached his nose. "But you know what?" zero's eyebrows twitched. "What?" she giggled.

"It would be better if you actually get off of me… see?" she pointed to his and her body" zero got off of her quickly and lay on his bed.

"Let's just sleep okay?" yuuki nodded. Cuddling onto his warmth. "Alright. Sleep tight Yuuki." She chuckled. "Yeah. You too Zero!"

And after that night, things changed a lot between the loving lion and the considerate lamb

END OF FLASHBACK:

Yuuki opened her eyes slowly, she found herself on top of Zero. She felt his forehead and smiled when she found out that his fever had subsided already. "Good morning" she chuckled. "You too…!" they stared at each other for a while, then after a while she realized what she had just missed. She jumped off of zero and headed for his bathroom.

"We're late for prefect duties!" she put on her uniform and headed out to the door. The boys from the sun dorms shouted and hooted.

"Wohoo! Prefect's night out! Good show last night Kiryuu!" a boy shouted. Zero peaked at his door just to see all his dorm mates laughing.

He headed out to the window and caught sight of Yuuki.

"Yuuki! It's Saturday! No classes!" yuuki looked back and thanked him. "It took you long enough to say it you jerk!" zero smirked. A boy from the dorm tapped his shoulder.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" zero's eyes tensed. What the hell were they talking about? Oh! They must have heard her.

"Was she a good girl?" The other boys asked. Zero chuckled. "Yes, she was. She always is." With that he headed back to his room, and later he might even get a chance to sleep on her bed next time.

But till then, there's still another enemy on the look-out. Kuran Kaname.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

I'll be writing soon! Please give me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Faux pas

A/N: This is actually my second time writing in fanfiction and I was quiet pleased with the reviews although there were only two of them! Thank you for the support that you have given me! It is really an honor! But anyway... let's start with chapter two! Here goes…

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Yuuki woke as the soft rays of the sun came seeping through the window of her room in the chairman's house. She got up and yawned as she stretched her sleepy muscles. She headed outside her room to the bathroom, but upon twisting the knob, another hand clasped hers. She suddenly looked up in dismay. She let out a short squeal of surprise.

"Zero! Don't scare me like that! Jeez! So early in the morning!" she twisted the knob and entered the bathroom, grabbing her clothes and a bathrobe. She noticed that he also entered the bathroom with her. She turned around quickly and threw her towel at him. Zero didn't seem to mind the impact; instead he calmly removed the towel that blocked his eyesight.

"What are you doing yuuki?" he said boringly. Yuuki glared at him. "Kiryuu Zero, have you lost your common sense?" he turned his head sideways meaning he didn't. "Alright… then have you forgotten that you're sharing a bathroom with a girl at this very moment?" she crossed her arms in her chest.

"No. and I don't give a damn about it" he washed his face with water and used her towel to dry his face. Yuuki grabbed her towel back and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Don't you ever get tired with hitting me?" he rubbed his arm to ease the pain somehow. "No" yuuki replied sternly. "Why are you suddenly bothered that I'm sharing the bathroom with you anyway? We've always done this since we started school together" yuuki was about to head to the shower when she heard this. She recalled the first time that she saw him sharing the chairman's bathroom with her.

**FLASHBACK…**

Yuuki wore the bathrobe that the chairman had given her last week since it had been the day that she treasured the most… it was the time when her savior, Kaname Kuran had saved her from a vicious vampire attack. She smiled at the thought. Yuuki closed the door of the shower behind her. She was surprised when she saw Zero brushing his teeth without a shirt on, only his pants prevented her to see his whole body. It wasn't normal for him to do that in the first place! Zero turned to face her. His eyes widened at the sight. H e was not used to seeing little girls clad in only a bathrobe so early in the morning. He had never seen his mother wearing a bathrobe without nothing on inside.

They stared at each other for minutes, admiring the sight that they were not that particular of. Both of them were flustered with the sight. And in a split second, they turned their heads in different directions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were inside, I should have checked." Zero shyly explained. Yuuki scratched the back of her head. "It's actually my fault! I- I should've lo- locked it a- after I went in- inside…" zero kept his head down. "I should get g-going…" yuuki whispered, clasping onto her bathrobe.

But before she could take a step forward, the door busted open and revealed a jumpy-jumpy chairman cross. "Good morning Yuuki-chan!" he hugged yuuki tightly. Then he noticed zero who was looking the other way. "Oh my… zero's here too! Children, we have to talk about a serious matter. Come with me to the living room if you may after you change your clothes." They noticed the change of expression of the chairman, it felt like he just tasted something bitter and was about to spit it out. He had something in mind but would end up in a miserable mistake that would ruin zero's view about a little girl he calls his adopted sister.

When they arrived in the living room after changing clothes, the chairman made them sit together in one seat while he hogged a seat all to himself, he made sure that the doors were locked so that no one, not even visitors would hear their serious conversation.

"This is a serious matter so please, the both of you listen to what I have to say" the children nodded as the chairman cleared his throat.

"In a adopted sister- adopted brother type of relationship… well, it is quite inevitable that they would like each other, do you get what I'm saying?" the children nodded. "I would like the two of you to think of each other as true brother and sister since I legally adopted you anyway." Zero sighed; yuuki kept fiddling with her skirt.

"When I saw you two in the bathroom together I just knew that there really was something wrong, you two shouldn't… you know! Like each other in a different way more than siblings." Both of the children's eyes grew wide. They were quite familiar that the chairman was making a mistake. "Although yuuki really is a beautiful child, and zero-kun is such a handsome young man, there is no reason for you to fall for each other. Although I am sure that the both of you will produce cute little e zero's and yuuki's!" the chairman clasped both of his hands together and rested them beside his chin, he thought of wonderfully goods things that would may come out of their mistaken blossoming relationship. But he regretted the idea later on and placed his hands back to his lap and gave them a serious look. Zero decided to end this trouble fest.

"Look chairman, you've got it all wrong! I accidentally went inside the bathroom without noticing that she was showering inside, I brushed my teeth and then saw her there. You're accusing me of something I hardly know of!" zero rubbed his temples in dismay. The chairman took a sip in his teacup beside the couch. Yuuki still kept her head down to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Don't hide your feelings anymore zero; we're family we're supposed to tell our feelings to each member. It is a must and I am quite displeased with you." Zero suddenly stood up. He couldn't take the chairman's lovey-dovey attitude anymore. He hated it most of all.

"If you won't believe me, then fine! I don't care what you think. Excuse me, I'm going to be late for class." He stormed out of the room with yuuki chasing after him afterwards.

It was quite a long day, yuuki tried to get zero's attention but all she got was shrug that hurt her deeply, but she forgave him every time he did it. She was quite a compassionate little girl after all.

……**Later that night……..**

Zero felt a bit uneasy by the way he acted towards Yuuki, he wanted to apologize yet his pride was searing over him. He walked across the hallway of the chairman's house and stopped before yuuki's room. He decided that if he apologized then somehow the heavy weight on his heart would leave him be. He knocked on the door only to be answered by no one. He felt guilty, what if she never wanted to see him nor talk to him ever again? Was if she drives him to the dark side again, left alone and lonely without any chance of solace? He decided to check if she was alright, she might have fainted that's why she never answered the door, he felt so confused but he managed to enter her room.

"I'm coming in Yuuki, you wouldn't open the door" he closed the door behind him. He silently searched for her inside the small room. He was relieved when he found her asleep on her study table; she was resting on her book with a pen crossed diagonally on her fingers. He removed the pen and made her back touch the backrest of the chair. Zero slipped one hand under her knees and another on the back of her head. He lifted her from the chair and carried her to her bed.

"You're pushing yourself too much these days, you should've asked for my help instead of tiring yourself to the point where you would spent the night sleeping on the study table." Yuuki turned to her side, enjoying the feel of the warm blankets around her. she murmured something that was clear enough for zero to hear.

"Kaname-sama… don't go" zero felt a heavy lump in his chest once more. He gulped after hearing those words that made her cruel to the point that she was kind of mocking him. He lowered his face closer to her ear so that she could hear what he was going to say. "I'm so sorry yuuki. And thank you, for being kind to me always." He pulled the blankets up to her chin and headed for the door. He switched off the lights and muttered a goodnight to her before closing the door.

**NORMAL POV:**

Yuuki remembered those times that the chairman really did mistake them for doing something that no normal siblings would do. She chuckled lightly; zero heard her and raised a brow at her.

"What are you laughing at, yuuki? You haven't answered my question yet? Are you alright?" yuuki tensed. "Ah! It's nothing! I just remembered something from the past that's all!" she scratched the back of her head again.

"Well, don't think too much, it's corrupting your mind" yuuki pouted. He chuckled. "Thinking is not such a hard job for me! I think it is quite hard on you since you're a big jerk. When was the last time you thought of me anyway? I bet you've never thought about me since you met me" zero turned away as a blush escaped his cheek. "This talk isn't really about you anyway. Just go fast with the bathing thing, I'm next after you." Yuuki pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Alright Mr. I-never-thought-about-yuuki-chan-not-even-once! It's time for me to bathe. Now shoo!" she joked. Yuuki sighed then closed the door behind her before heading to the shower. Zero leaned back onto the door, his mind was filled with yuuki's words. How could she have thought that he never thought about her not even once when they met? It was quite selfish for her to say those words.

"If only you knew Yuuki… if only you knew…" he whispered. He headed to his room to settle his uniform.

Little did Yuuki know that somehow the chairman wasn't actually the only one making a mistake, she was also a victim of a hysterical thing called Faux pas…….

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Oh! Before I forget! Faux pas is a French word which means mistake or fault. But it's only based on my research so I'm not actually that sure! You can research it if you want! But anyway! Please give me lots of good reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The incompetent rival**

**A/N: **This third chapter is quite a hard one to make since I'm confused of what will happen next. All fanfiction writers experience this and I'm afraid that I wouldn't come up with better ideas.

**Tip to Fanfiction writers: Never write a fanfiction while listening to music. It distracts your sense of style and your pastern of thinking. But if your style of writing includes playing music, never use a headset then. Just connect it to a speaker since if the sounds are too close your pattern of thinking would get damaged. Like mine. Haha.**

**Chapter start………..**

"Stop pushing people! Please leave the night class alone! They're tired right now… so if you please… stop pushi- Aah!" Yuuki lay sprawled on the ground with a few feet stepping on her body. It was the first time that this happened to her even though the day class girls really were really wild. No one actually cared if she got trampled since the day class girls hate prefects after all. Small cuts appeared on her face, legs and arms. Blood trickled from the cuts.

She found it hard to stand since she scraped her knee. The night class turned to her, her blood aroused their blood lust. Kaname smelled it too. He ordered the night class to go back to the moon dorms ahead of him. "But I want to hang out with yuuki more!" Aidou hesitated to go but Kaname gave him the look. Kain dragged Aidou with him to the dorms.

Kaname found his way to yuuki through the day class girls. "Kyaaahh! Kuran-sempai!" the day class girls squealed. He made yuuki sit and fixed her hair, blood soaked her uniform. She had small cuts on her face. Kaname was furious but he hid it since he was wearing a mask after all.

Meanwhile, Zero who was late for prefect duties turned to the place where yuuki was. A hint of blood filled the air. But it wasn't just blood. It was Yuuki's.

"Yuuki…" zero whispered. He quickened his pace towards the hoard of day class girls. There were too many of them, he couldn't see Yuuki at all. "Yuuki! Yuuki!" he shouted in search for her.

**Somewhere in the hoard of the day class girls……**

"Kaname-sempai…?" yuuki was shocked, she didn't think that her all-time crush would actually save her and comforts her from a hoard of girls. He caressed her hair, keeping her hair in place. "Be careful next time, Yuuki. I don't want you getting hurt again from these girls." Yuuki hid her blush she didn't feel comfortable when he talked to her like this.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." She scratched the back of her head. A searing pain came from a cut in her arms. "Ow…" she moaned. Kaname controlled his temper. He didn't matter about anything else but yuuki. Kaname placed his hand in her head, making her fall asleep. He sensed Zero from a distance and he didn't want him to interfere with his distance with her. Zero always had her beside him and he thought that he wanted to be selfish for one time, sacrificing Yuuki's day for class.

**Back to Zero……….**

"Get back to your class girls or I'll make this day your worst." Zero had a gloomy aura that felt like he just wanted to kill. The day class girls were terrified and fled to their classes in terror. The crowd was cleared. He could see Yuuki's tiny form from a distance. He ran towards her only to be stopped in his tracks when he saw Kaname beside her. It looked like she had fainted. But unknown to him, Kaname had made her sleep using his vampiric powers.

Kaname carried her tiny form towards the Moon dorms. "Where are you taking her, vampire?" zero coldly asked. Kaname kept a calm face. "It's one of your concerns, you're supposed to be her knight yet you have failed. I'll take drastic measures soon." He was about to walk away when he heard him bare his fangs. Ordinary vampires don't have a right to do that since it was a pureblood he was facing. Kaname paid no heed to the nearing Level E across him.

"She's fragile and she needs a "man" to protect her. But are you man enough?" zero tensed. "So was this about being manly?" zero thought. "She doesn't need a coward to protect her." Kaname took a few steps forward to his way. Zero stopped him again with a sentence.

"I've known her since childhood. She knows I am" he believed in himself. Kaname smirked. "Really now? It looks like to me that you're just an incompetent rival for my Yuuki." Zero got nervous. He had known his intense feelings for yuuki. Was his affections really that clear to all? They were just adopted sister and brother, was it really that obvious?

He was about to make a comeback but it appears that Kaname was too fast for him. He disappeared so quickly, he thought. He really was a pureblood. Zero decided not to attend class today since he felt deprived for not having protected yuuki when she needed him the most. If he was there earlier, the Yuuki wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Zero clenched his fist as he thought of kaname's harsh words. He knew about his feelings for yuuki and it was quite clear to him that Kaname also wanted yuuki. He really hated rivals because if yuuki would have to choose between him and Kuran. It was clear that she would have to choose Kaname over him. He thought that even if he had met her first, he wouldn't choose him after all.

He punched the wall so hard that the wall got cracks; blood trickled down from his knuckles. It didn't hurt. There was no pain at all since his heart was the one hurting. He decided that he would never have her even if they were reincarnated a million years more. He didn't keep his hopes up and that was a mistake he had made.

**In the Moon Dorms……….**

"Nnn..." Yuuki stirred in her sleep. She felt so tired that she couldn't open her eyes. But she insisted since she felt warm all of a sudden. She forced her eyes to open. She sat up and was confused of her surroundings, purple drapes surrounded the roof of the bed, the covers were thrown to her body and the windows were all closed, leaving the room so dark that even the slightest step would make her bump into something sharp.

"Oh no…" she mumbled. She had fainted, she thought. Someone has brought her to the Moon dorms…. But who could it be? It couldn't be Aidou-sempai or Ichijou-sempai since they were forbidden by Kaname-sempai to lay a finger on her. There must be only person who have brought her there. Kuran Kaname. She blushed. She noticed that there were bandages surrounded here arms and legs. The day class girls were careless and violent to prefects, she should have known.

"Oh, you're awake now." Kaname greeted her. "Uh… yes, thank you for bandaging my wounds… I couldn't handle them. I'm sorry." Kaname frowned. "It's not your fault. A certain someone should have been there to help you with prefect duties." Yuuki was horrified. He was doing it again. Blaming zero for such cruel things.

"Please don't talk about him like that, he's not like that. He might have something to do that's why he failed to attend prefect duties." She turned her head down. Kaname sighed, and then chuckled. Yuuki turned to face him. Was he laughing at her?

Kaname raised her chin so that she could face her. Yuuki felt her face grow hotter. "My dear girl, please understand why I'm doing this" he said calmly. "Alright" yuuki responded. But suddenly, she remembered that she had classes to attend to. Her eyes widened at the thought. Kaname noticed this. He was confused, she was calm then suddenly she's surprised.

"Is something wrong, Yuuki?" she tried to get off the bed but it seems that his presence was making it hard for her to do so. She found that the other side of the bed was unoccupied so she crawled towards that area and squealed once her hands slipped because of the silky material of the bed sheet. She tumbled down the floor and hurt herself. Kaname rushed towards her laid her on the bed. She insisted and sat up but Kaname gently pushed her down. Yuuki felt a sharp pain on her shoulder; she had sprained herself when she had fallen from the bed. She grabbed her shoulder and groaned.

Kaname started to unbutton her jacket, yuuki was shocked. She stopped his hands from getting further. "Kaname-sempai…." She blushed. "I'm sorry, I caused you discomfort" he sat beside her. "It's alright. I can take it off myself…" she slowly undid the rest of the buttons and placed her school jacket aside. She undid three more buttons from her long-sleeved blouse to give her more comfort, arousing kaname's bloodlust. But he controlled it anyway.

She lay back on the bed and sighed. She never felt more comfortable than before. Kaname stared at her neck, blood pulsing in every vein. He leaned closer to her, with him on top of her frail body. Yuuki opened her eyes and saw that his eyes had bloodlust in them. She sat up, causing him to stumble back on the bed. Yuuki headed for the door but it was locked for privacy, she didn't know how to open it since it really was a peculiar doorknob.

She huddled herself in one corner of the room and looked at him with fear. Kaname stood up from the bed and walked towards her, the bloodlust was still evident in his eyes. "Yuuki, don't be afraid, I won't do anything to you." He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her to the wall. Yuuki was scared she hadn't not been scared like this before. "P-Please d-don't!" her voice was cracked.

His breath sent Goosebumps on her body; she could feel his hot breath across her neck. She had experienced this with Zero before, but why was this so different from that experience? He licked her neck, yuuki tensed. But instead of biting her, he left a trail of butterfly kisses instead. He kept doing the same thing again and again. Yuuki felt like lollipop, being licked time and again.

"Kaname-sempai stop…" she tried to push him away but he grabbed her closer to him. He trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. He stopped for a while to face her. Yuuki's hot was intense red, meaning she was quite embarrassed, Kaname caressed her cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry, my dear girl. But if there's one person who has to have you, it will be me" He lowered himself to capture her lips, he kissed her softly, then all the while, he kissed her passionately. Yuuki didn't know what to think at that time, if he was drunk or if he actually meant it. A pureblood, loving her with all his heart. It was quite an impossible thing.

She felt one of his hands snake around her waist and one on the back of her head. He was a good kisser, she thought but she liked to reject the idea. She just stood there unmoving as Kaname did the entire job to please himself or maybe even her too. He pushed her roughly to the wall as he kissed her deeper. She noticed that his eyes were closed, since hers was opened. He may get angry at her for not closing her eyes too so she closed them for a while.

Then suddenly, she felt something slip in her mouth, it was his tongue. It taunted hers and hers moved for a bit. She didn't want to do it since she was too young to experience it. Kaname found it interesting since he had been kissing her for 2 minutes already. Yuuki tried to push him off her since it was uncomfortable. But he pinned her more to the wall with her hands on either side of his neck. He thought of a great idea to make her kiss him back. He explored her mouth with his tongue; her hands flinched and grabbed his hair, her lips moved as she let out a moan. He accidentally nipped her bottom lip with his fang, blood trickled as he drank it. It made him more aroused.

Unbeknownst to her, her lip started moving and was in sync with kaname's. She kissed him back and found the feeling quite amusing. They kissed passionately and dove to the floor with Kaname on top. She pulled her head deeper into hers and had their tongues intertwined. She never felt like this before, but it felt wrong. She was confused between him and Zero. Who does she love more? The pureblood prince that charms him or the boy whom she met 4 years ago who was drenched in blood that she helped? She was not sure. But she decided that this should not continue. She stopped kissing him back and pushed him off her. Kaname's face was flushed. They both sat in silence, they were catching their breaths since it was such a powerful kiss that took them 4 minutes to finish. Yuuki stood up and fiddled with the doorknob. Kaname stood up and hugged her back.

"Yuuki…" he whispered in her ear. It was as if he didn't want her to leave him. But she had to, she just has to. Someone is there outside waiting for her. And that event that just happened, she'll just forget about it. "Open the door." She said straightly. Kaname's grip on her tightened. "Please… Kaname-sempai" she was now in tears, she didn't know what to do. She was happy earlier and now she's regretting the fact that her first kiss was from her savior.

"I love you…Yuuki" she stopped crying for a moment after she heard his confession. It confused her so. She struggled free from his hug and headed for the window she opened it and was about to jump out when Kaname suddenly spoke.

"I'll be waiting for your answer… Yuuki" he said. Yuuki jumped from his window and ran to the chairman's house. Kaname watched as she disappeared from the horizon.

A movement was heard from outside his door; he opened it and found members of the night class spying on him. Why didn't he hear them earlier, they were probably listening to what "they" were doing. He dared not blush. The night class members blushed then ran to their own rooms. Kaname placed a hand on his temple as he closed the door. He would think of a better punishment for them soon.

"No man will ever have you other than me, Yuuki" he whispered.

**At the chairman's house………**

Yuuki's tears were streaming down her cheeks as she made her way to the bathroom. She opened it and locked it behind her. She collapsed to the bathroom floor and whimpered. Blood from her lips reached the white material of her blouse. She had forgotten her school jacket in Kaname's room. She his her face with her hands, her shoulder still hurt and it was killing her, her bruises and wounds were also hurting. But then, she heard footsteps approaching her. It was Zero; his face looked horrified when he saw the bruises, the blood on her lips and her tear-stained cheeks. He just knew that something was wrong with her.

"Yuuki…" yuuki pushed him off to the bathroom floor with her hovering above him. She hugged him tightly as if she never saw him for years. Zero hugged her back and caressed her hair. They lay sprawled on the floor for minutes.

Maybe next time the story would go deeper….. **TBC……!**

**Chapter to be continued!**

**A/N: I just hope you liked the story… Kaname was too lustful I know! But will Zero make things better for Yuuki? Or would he just make her feelings worse? Sorry to have disappointed others who didn't like the story! I'll do better next time! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: a new found solace**

A/N: I'm sorry coz' I took so long to update since I had exams this week. But I promise that I'll make the story more vibrant this time. I'll give you a taste of Yuuki x Zero this time! Please give me reviews about the story since I really appreciate them! Thank you for those who have supported my story with reviews. I appreciate them very much! Well then, let's start the story shall we?

………………………**Chapter start………………….**

Zero stroked Yuuki's hair gently, making sure she had a place to seek comfort from. Yuuki clutched onto his shirt tightly. Tears soaked his shirt making the inside visible. Zero relaxed under her touch, she was his weakest point. She could actually make his knees grow very weak every time she did something cute or glance at him, melting his soul with delight. If only she knew, he thought.

He was indeed a coward towards her; he never wanted to tell her his feelings until it was the right time. He always aimed for the right time and perhaps the right time would be nearing today.

"I was just so scared…" yuuki sobbed against his chest. Zero tensed. Was she attacked by a vampire earlier or was it something else?

"What were you scared of Yuuki?" he asked her gently, still relaxing on the bathroom floor. Yuuki shuddered and cried more, making zero rub her back lightly. "Kaname-sempai…" she whispered. Zero's eyes grew wide. What could he have done to make yuuki feel this way? Maybe he bit her or tried something fishy with her. He was furious and curious at the same time. He didn't know what to think.

Yuuki squirmed a bit then sat up, wiping the tears off her eyes. "I'm so silly, crying over simple things like that. I'm sorry to have bothered you zero." She headed for the door then walked towards her room. Zero quickly stood up and ran to her bedroom to make sure she's alright.

Yuuki9 slid under the covers. Zero sat at the side of her bed, keeping a good eye on her as she sobbed silently below the covers. Zero extended a hand and rested it on her back, sliding it up and down to soothe her.

"Tell me what happened, Yuuki." He asked. She moved her head from side to side meaning she doesn't want to. Zero suddenly became disappointed. She was always open to him, but now…. It suddenly changed. "You always told me everything that happens to you, why are you hesitating? I won't be angry… just tell me what happened." She squirmed as he played with a strand of her hair that peeked from under the covers.

"I don't want to" she sniffed then sobbed some more. "Oh come on you!" zero pulled the covers off her and turned her body so that he could see her. Her eyes were so red, even her nose was red. Zero chuckled. Yuuki was offended; she punched him lightly in the arm.

"What are you laughing at? Oh no! Is it my face? I probably look awful right now!" she hid her face with her hands. Zero untangled both her hands. "It's your nose. You just look like Rudolph's when you cry. Yuuki touched her nose. She smiled a bit. "Well at least it doesn't glow!" She sat up to face him more. She noticed that his bare chest was seen through his shirt since she had soaked it earlier with her tears.

"Your shirt is… I can see your… you know!" she turned away from him. Zero inspected his shirt and sighed. "Don't worry, it's just soaked that's all" yuuki turned to face him again. She wiped more tears from her cheeks. Zero toyed with her hair. Yuuki grabbed his hands away. She felt a bit scared since she wasn't over with the "Kaname-thing".

Zero toyed with her hair again, not paying attention to her struggling. She kept struggling; she had tears running down her cheeks again. He had seen her with Kaname earlier and there was no doubt that he was the one who had made her cry so much. He pulled her body to his and embraced her tightly. "What did that bastard do to you?" she sobbed more. He shook her gently. "Come on! Tell me right now!" he half-shouted. Yuuki struggled to break free from his arms but failed to do so. He pulled her to him more tightly. She gave up and let her hands snake around his waist. "It was horrible. I didn't expect it. When I w-woke up, he was there beside the bed, he started licking my neck and the next thing I know, and he was kissing me! I ran for the door but it was locked. I didn't know how to open it! Then he pulled me to floor and kissed me again. I ran to the window and before I could jump down he confessed to me! It was so horrible! I just… I…" she sobbed harder onto his chest. He never loosened his embrace on her. Even though he knew that she was fragile, he didn't care.

Yuuki could feel her wounds hurting; she decided that it was good if she wouldn't attend classes tomorrow. She'll just make sure that she'll think of a good answer to kaname's confession. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there. I should've been there to protect you. I'm sorry."

Zero heard a small snore from under him. He turned her away from him and brushed the bangs off her face. She really was asleep. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. He was about to close the door when he whispered something to her.

"I'll always protect you from now on Yuuki, he'll never get close to you ever again." He whispered before closing the door.

Yuuki was off to lala land. But her mind seemed to drift off from the experience she had had. Returning her some unforgettable nightmares…

……………**..Chapter end!.....................**

A/n: I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for supporting! Please send me some reviews! I need a lot of them !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No words from me**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I really like the reviews even though they're only a few. I appreciate your comments! Thank you!**

……………… **Chapter start ……………………**

Yuuki stretched tossed and turned as the soft rays from the sun seeped from the window to her face. She hated it when these things happen. She just hoped that somehow the black bags below her eyes wouldn't be seen by anyone besides herself. They would tease her badly; they might even think that she's making up for her grades by studying so late at night. She wouldn't want that.

She sat up from her bed and walked sleepily towards the bathroom where she could see herself. There were in fact black bags below her eyes. Her eyes widened, and then she squealed.

"Iie!" she washed her whole face with water hoping that after she does that, the black bags from below her eyes would disappear, but that was poor logic.

"Yuuki!" Zero busted the door to her bathroom open, he was dressed on his regular uniform; yuuki had her face in her hands, trying to hide her face from him. "What happened? Why were you screaming?" he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Don't look!" she was sobbing. Zero tried to figure out why she was hiding her face, he gave up. She was a girl after all and not all boys can read what a girl is thinking. "What's the matter with you? Hiding your face all of a sudden?! Let me see!" zero tried to pull her hands away from her face, and when he did, he burst out laughing.

Yuuki sobbed more and sat on the bathroom floor. She sobbed hardly, her shoulders were shaking and her tears kept falling to the floor. Zero tried to stop laughing, and when he did, he sat on the floor with her.

"Go away, Zero! And don't look at me! I look ugly!" Zero chuckled lightly at this. "But you always look ugly!" he joked. She sobbed more when she heard this. His joke wasn't helping. "You think you're such a handsome creature! It's not my fault I'm not cute!" she sobbed harder.

Zero felt guilty, he was supposed to make her better not to make her feel more badly.

"Just leave me alone, okay? Go do your prefect duties! I'm not going!" She wiped her tears away and stood up to wash her face on the sink. Zero sat dumbfounded. He was the worst. Yuuki kept washing her face to somehow ease the swelling of her eye bags. Zero stood behind her and tried to stop her from washing her face by holding both her hands. She struggled and sobbed, he pretended that he didn't hear anything, he wanted to apologize but somehow it wasn't helping.

"Stop doing that zero! Leave me alone!" she squealed. Zero hugged her back roughly causing her to whimper, her wounds haven't healed yet and he was making it hard for it to heal since it was hurting. "Don't be stubborn yuuki, listen to what I have to say" Yuuki struggled more, causing her to whimper more. "Leave me alone!" she finally broke free from his clutch when she stepped on his foot. Hard.

Yuuki went out of her room and left a letter on the chairman's desk saying that she wants to be excused from her prefect duties and classes since she wasn't feeling good. Zero wanted to catch up to her, but he feared that it would make her hate him. He was a coward for her, he remembered. He didn't want her getting too angry with him since he can't get enough of her.

He proceeded to do his prefect duties since it appears that he was the night class' only chance of survival from the day class girls. Zero felt sorry for yuuki, she was traumatized, and it was all because of that stupid pureblood vampire. Kuran. He skipped breakfast since he felt nauseated with himself. Hey! Everyone can hate themselves too sometimes… The hoard of day class girls were seen and actually heard not from a distance, for their squeals can equal to a hundred crows cawing. It was everyone's idea actually.

"I'll kill everyone whom I can see" he threatened. All the day class girls fled in terror. One word from him could make them cower in fear. They were even confused of how yuuki can withstand his glares. But anyway, they hated both the prefects. The night class passed him by like they didn't see anything, they did their daily routines, some glared at him, some just stared and some… were thinking randomly about other things in their minds.

Zero observed the whole night class as they passed him by, their pureblood leader was nowhere in sight. He must have been feeling the same way as yuuki, or maybe he has other plans. A meeting or such. He wanted to ask the chairman for that pureblood's schedule but the chairman had left town early this morning to arrange something in the hunter's association.

He decided not to ditch class since yuuki would also ask him for their past lessons the next day particularly when he gets her forgiveness for being so stubborn yesterday and this morning with her. Zero hated this feeling of not being forgiven by her; it's like the end of his world. It wasn't the first time that he had felt this, every time they argued about something; they would always say their sorry's at the same time. He just hoped that this time, it would happen again so that his heart wouldn't feel as heavy as now.

He turned to his classroom, and for the 8th time in history, Kiryuu Zero wasn't late. He walked lazily to his seat and sighed as his back relaxed on the wooden seat. His dorm mates sat beside him and tried to get his attention.

"Hey! Why isn't cross-san going to your room at night anymore? We waited for a couple of days to hear those noises in your room again!" one boy complained. Zero's body tensed at this, he wasn't used to be paired with a girl, and considering he is being paired to his adopted sister plus, perverted thoughts were conveyed from his dorm mats about their relationship.

"We really missed those loud noises coming from your room that night! It was… how do I describe it? Magical!" another boy commented. Zero tried to calm himself from strangling his dorm mates for making a bad image about him. He could already hear the girls from the class murmur to each other.

"So… cross-san and Kiryuu-kun has "that" kind of relationship?" a girl whispered to another. "I thought they were supposed to be siblings since they were adopted by the chairman?" a girl replied.

"Talk about a legal incest!" a girl from the back giggled. "Does the chairman even know about their blossoming relationship?" zero's eyebrows furrowed. "I hope they get caught one day, I really hate those two prefects anyway! They're party poopers!" Zero clenched his fist.

"You know what; Cross-san really is a bitch! She comes up to Kuran sempai and acts all innocent, and then all the while she's ditching him for Zero! That's nasty!" a girl gossiped. Zero didn't like where their conversation was getting; In fact, yuuki wasn't like that; she just did that for him. He finally could feel the anger build inside him, causing him to have such an energy to think of a comeback that would make the whole class silent.

"Shut the hell up already! We don't have a relationship! Sheesh! How bothersome!" the class fell silent. Everyone returned to their seats and kept quiet. No one murmured nor gossiped. At last, zero's wish was granted. Silence.

The teacher came in and noticed the silence. He scratched the back of his head and stepped up the platform. "Everyone is strangely silent today… I wonder why? It's not my birthday today…? So why the silence?" he asked the class. No one answered. The teacher was left confused but instead, he just proceeded with homeroom. Zero looked out the window and made his mind wonder somewhere in the academy. He was also going to think of a way to avenge Yuuki's trauma.

**Back to Yuuki………..**

"I wonder where zero is now? He must've been angry with my words this morning, I'll say sorry once he sees me this afternoon. But anyway, there's something else in my mind. How will I answer Kaname-sempai's confession? I can't just ditch him like that even though he did harass me." Yuuki thought. She kept her whole body under the covers, she wasn't in any mood to eat nor sleep, she just wanted to think.

She felt her body grow hot, so she slipped from under the covers and felt her neck. She was indeed having a fever, but there was no one to take care of her at home, the school nurse was on leave because of an emergency at home. Zero might be mad at her so she wouldn't mind if he didn't take care of her. The chairman was on a meeting…Kaname- sempai was… was… she did not think of him anymore. She felt hungry all of a sudden, so she stood up from bed and headed for the kitchen.

She grabbed a bread knife, a slice of bread and strawberry jam. It was her personal idea of breakfast. But as she was about to spread the jam on the bread, she felt nauseous and cut her hand with the knife, she felt as it sliced her skin, she felt helpless. Unconsciousness finally loomed over her; she was knocked unconscious on the floor with a bleeding hand attracting those vampires whose senses can smell her blood.

**At the Moon Dormitory………**

Kaname's eyes shot wide open. "Yuuki…" he breathed out. He quickly slipped of from under the covers and headed to the chairman's house in a flash. He knew that the chairman was out and Zero was attending class, leaving her all alone in that lonely little house. The scent of her blood aroused the sleeping vampires. Kaname had ordered Ichijou to tell them to drink their blood tablets as he tries to resolve the source.

**At the chairman's house………**

Kaname busted the door open since it was locked. He found Yuuki lying helplessly on the floor with a bleeding hand; he also noticed a knife from a distance. He first figured that she may have tried to commit suicide since she doesn't want to break his heart by telling him that she doesn't love him. But his kind changed once he lifted her limp body, her warmth was far different from the normal human's warmth. He figured it out; she fainted from a fever and cut herself while preparing breakfast for herself.

"How pitiful my dear girl is…" he whispered as he carried her to her bedroom, he laid her on the bed and brushed her bangs away so that he could see her perfect porcelain face. He stared at her wound in wonder, her hand was soaked with her sweet blood… he was tempted to lick it. He lifted her hand beside his lips and started to lick the wound, yuuki winced a bit. After a few minutes, the wound was gone. He sighed as he wiped a wet towel on her forehead to release her excess body heat.

After a few minutes of treating her, he felt a bit sleepy. So he rested his upper body on the side of her bed and caressed the side of her face calmly, he smiled for a while as he traced her lips and jaw with his finger. He had taken something precious from her. Her first kiss. He just hoped that she also enjoyed the sweet sensation that he felt. He stared at her for a while before falling into a deep sleep. He wasn't able to sleep very well these past few days since he was thinking entirely about her and her possible answer. It was a few hours after class changeover and he had not had his rest yet.

**Many many hours later…..**

The door to Yuuki's bedroom opened, revealing a teenage boy clad in his uniform with a hand in his pocket and the other one ruffling his silver hair. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Kaname in Yuuki's bedroom, he wanted to strangle him for traumatizing Yuuki but it seems that Yuuki was in no condition to see it, he figured that she has a fever since she had a wet towel on her forehead. His instincts couldn't stop him… He breathed in and out before he said a word.

"Vampire…."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I hope that the readers would really like this. I'm really sorry for updating so late since I've got a lot of business to deal with from the past few days. But anyway, I appreciate your reviews! More reviews to come to cheer me up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Leaving you without a choice…**

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late... I still had an unfinished business and I'm not supposed to leave it behind. But anyway, here's the new chapter…**

"Vampire…" Zero breathed out. He really didn't expect seeing Kuran with his precious Yuuki. Kaname began to stir; he lifted himself from the bed and just stared at Zero. Zero clenched his fist in return; he glared at him madly as if he had killed her. They just stared at each other for a while, until a loud noise coming from downstairs was heard.

Loud footsteps echoed as every second passed. The door slammed open, revealing a huffy and puffy chairman. Beads of sweat trickled from his forehead; he looked like he was being chased by a thousand Level E vampires.

"What happened? You look like you've been chased by a thousand Level E vampires?" zero asked. Kaname adjusted his position and looked back at the chairman who was catching his breath.

"Is there something wrong? Chairman…?" Kaname tiredly asked. The chairman wiped the sweat running down his face and landed his gaze on Kaname.

"Oh nothing really… I just forgot my… check" the chairman's words were cut off when he saw the person lying on the bed. He cried a waterfall of tears and ran towards the sleeping figure on the bed. He placed himself on top of the sleeping figure.

Yuuki groaned as she felt something so heavy jump on her, she thought she was dreaming, but when she realized that it was a dream that kept choking her, she decided that it was time to open her eyes to see the truth. She felt a hand stroke her cheek calmly and her dress was getting wet from something she felt jump on her.

"My darling daughter… what on earth happened to you while I was gone? I shouldn't have left my darling daughter all alone!! Wahh…" the chairman wept. Yuuki tried to push him off but she still hasn't regained her strength.

"Chairman… get off. Get…off!" she kept pushing him off but her strength wasn't enough. Kaname tried to convince the chairman to let her go but he just wouldn't. Zero turned away, his face in one hand. He didn't have time to keep the chairman away from her.

With one last push, yuuki felt exhausted and felt that she was falling back onto the bed. Zero reacted this time. He unconsciously gripped the post of the bed. "Yuuki!" he cried out, a hint of anger contained his word. Kaname just shook his head from side to side and carefully pulled the chairman away from Yuuki. The chairman struggled for a bit, but he realized that these two vampires got angry of him being so over-reacting.

"But my darling daughter is sick! I must take care of her!!!" he stretched his arms out to reach her but kaname's strength forbade him in doing so. Kaname shut the door close. Slow steps were heard going down the stairs along with small sobs. Kaname turned to face Zero.

"Follow the chairman, you two will have no use in this kind of situation." Kaname said bluntly. Zero glared at him more. "And to what purpose should you be here? Vampire?" Kaname smirked. "You're just her knight; compared to me you are a low life and filthy knight".

The sound of a gun cocking was heard in the room. Kaname displayed no sign of fear. Zero pointed his bloody rose on the pureblood's forehead. He still wasn't moving. He expected him to give in but he only got an evil chuckle. "It's quite stupid for a knight to point a gun to his king. Don't you think so…? Kiryuu-kun?" Zero gripped his gun more, still aiming at him.

Zero decided that this was going to nowhere. If he would kill Kaname, yuuki might get sad and might hate him forever… he didn't want that! Zero lowered his gun and kept it on his coat pocket. Kaname crossed his arms on his chest and leaned his back beside the door frame. "Well…?"Zero walked halfway out the door. He whispered something, close enough for Kaname to hear.

"This is for Yuuki…" Kaname sighed. "I know" he replied. Zero stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. He just hoped that he made the right decision because somehow he felt that even if he killed Kaname there would be no difference, everything would turn out the way they were. But it was foolish to think of those things. White Lily might be feeling lonesome so he wanted to pay that beautiful horse a visit.

**Back at Yuuki's room…..**

Kaname strode across the room; he sat back on the chair that he had used earlier. He thought of plans about the upcoming winter break, he wanted to spend it with Yuuki anywhere… he would take her to anywhere she would like as long as she wants to and they would enjoy the days together until classes came back. But that was almost impossible since Zero always keeps a watchful eye on her, he wouldn't let her be with him for even a second. But why the hell would he be threatened by someone who has a social status a lot lower than him? It was foolish, he knew. He decided to think of yuuki and forget about the threats hindering their bonding moments.

He strokes her cheek once more and thought of something even better than sleep. He played with her hair, like they used to when he came to visit her at the chairman's old house, she was really cute back then. Her hair was flowing all the way to her waist; to him she looked more like a goddess and less of a child.

He wanted to see if it still felt the same way as before, and to his surprise it did. The soft and silky surface of her hair would always make him smile. He realized that the scent was the same too, that scent was never new to him. Her hair would always smell like roses in the morning, she was very alluring that's why a lot of vampires are attached to her. But he would always be there to protect her from those vampires who had mere intention for her. It was always the same event.

Yuuki stirred for a bit, she loved the warmth that touched her face. She nuzzled into it; her hand unconsciously brought the hand closer to her face. Kaname smiled warmly as he felt her hand grip his tightly, but before he could say anything, thinking that she was awake. Yuuki whispered something he hardly expected.

"#$ %^-*()" Kaname was breath taken. He could hardly breathe knowing that something irrational and weird has just come out of her dear girl's mouth. Things happened fast, first she was gripping his hand and then he mistakes him for something else… I'm pooped, he thought.

**Chapter end…..**

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!**

**A/N: Sorry for giving you so many cliffhangers… I just wanted to try it a bit… hahaha. But next time I'll make sure that you get enough! And to make up for the long updating, I'll give you the next chapter right now! Just click next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One time only….**

**A/N: If you're reading this chapter right now, please turn back to chapter 6 since I updated two chapters since I wanted to make up for updating too long! THANKS FOR THE NEW REVIEWS! Please continue to support my story!**

**Chapter start……………..**

"Zero…"

Kaname couldn't forget the person yuuki had mistaken him to be… Did that mean Zero had been touching her affectionately all the time when he wasn't watching? He was a selfish beast after all. And he hated himself for it. Everyone has something that they hate themselves for… right? But Kaname was different, his hatred towards his selfishness is also a convenience to yuuki, she just doesn't notice.

He stood up from his canopy bed; the afternoon light hit the glass surface of his window instantly after he opened it, he was a bit used to sunlight. But he still preferred to be in the dark. He watched as the day class students returned to their own dorms, they were happily chatting with each other, and the source of their happiness…. The start of winter break.

Kaname had planned the activities he will do in order to maximize the only time where he would gain his rest. He planned to rest all day long, read some books then rest some more. He was a busy person after all. The chattering noises from outside the window decreased, meaning the prefects were on their duties. Kaname quickly turned to the window and watched as Yuuki made them quiet as they walked back to their dorms. Classes for the night class were postponed since most of them needed to pack their things for tomorrow. Yuuki was trying so hard to keep them all organized.

Kaname noticed that Zero was nowhere in sight, he had been tiring his dear girl from her sickness by ditching prefect duties, he really was a sadist to yuuki and Kaname hated that. He was supposed to be her shield, not her master. He turned away from the window as he felt tired of looking out the window, the sun's rays made his eyes sleepy all of a sudden. He turned back to his bed and enjoyed its warmth, but the warmth was not enough, he had wanted someone, a special someone like yuuki to join him in sleeping since its kind of boring sleeping alone without anything to hug. But that was just wishful thinking, he thought.

**At the chairman's house….**

"WHAT??" yuuki cried out suddenly as zero scratched the back of his head continuously.

"Yes, my darling daughter. It is true! I will be leaving this winter break for a long meeting with the association, and zero-kun will be the one to accompany you at home! Oh! And here's the good part, Kaname won't be leaving school and will stay here at our house to watch over the both of you! Isn't that great?" Both yuuki and zero sweatdropped, they weren't used to spending the winter break other than with the chairman.

Yuuki thought it was alright since it really was hard to leave school that long. And the fact that Kaname would be spending it with them was quite a surprise since she wasn't over the "kiss" thing yet. Meanwhile, Zero thought it wasn't such a good idea since he is going to spend the entire winter break with his rival, Kuran Kaname. They looked at each other and exchanged worried glances, they were quite disappointed with the chairman's decision, but they couldn't break it.

"I'm just going to my room to change, see ya!" yuuki said boringly. She walked slowly to her room and forgot to close it, leaving a small amount of light spill from inside her room. She began to take off her clothes when she heard the door creak, she looked back to see who had made the noise. It was Zero; her eyes widened and so did his. They never expected to see each other in such a way.

Zero was still wearing his day class uniform while Yuuki was only wearing a bra and her skirt. After they had realized what the both of them had seen, zero shut the door close with him inside, facing the door and not her. Yuuki slung a towel onto her upper body to cover her almost naked self.

"I'm sorry" Zero said. The both of them were blushing madly and were still trying to catch their breaths. "No need to apologize, it was my fault anyway. I forgot to lock the door." She explained. "I'll just forget what I saw, okay?" he was still facing the door. Yuuki was fiddling on the thick material of her towel; she was going to take a shower before but it seemed that zero interrupted.

"It's alright" Zero twisted the knob and went out. Yuuki scratched the back of her head, why did he even bother to go in her room? Maybe he had a problem that he was finding hard to tell or maybe he's just lusting for her blood. He had not taken from her three days past.

**Morning of the winter break….**

Yuuki stayed on her bed asleep; it had been three hours after all of the day class and night class students had gone to their own homes to spend the winter. It was getting chilly; yuuki hugged her blanket more to herself. Her door creaked open, yuuki sighed and continued sleeping.

"Come on. They al went home already! What's the use of guiding them to the gates? They're old enough to do it themselves! Why! They always hog the night class without anyone guiding them! They're old chairman… they're old" she mumbled in her sleep as she felt someone go inside her room.

A hand patted her shoulder, yuuki shrugged it off. She hated it when the chairman would do that every time there were events from the school. "Oh come on chairman! I said they're old already!" she turned the other way.

"Oh, and may I suggest that you get up already or you'll end up growing old in your own bed." The man said. Yuuki just smirked. The chairman was playing jokes on her now. "No need to copy Kaname-sempai's voice chairman! You suck at it!" she mumbled from under the covers. A strong hand pulled the covers down, revealing a very sleepy-looking yuuki. The man wiped away the hair that covered her whole face; she was such a heavy sleeper after all. She rubbed her eyes until it revealed a beautiful face of a young pureblood vampire.

"Oh really, Yuuki? Do I really suck at copying my own voice?" Kaname said sarcastically, a playful grin was found on his face. Yuuki's eyes widened as she sat up. "Why are you here, Kaname-sempai?" she asked. "I'm going to stay here for the winter break, right?" she raked her hair with her fingers, trying to make it look arranged and not messed up.

"And how many days is that again?" he chuckled. "Days? It's going to be about 4 weeks Yuuki" Yuuki's eyes widened. His face got nearer to hers. "Is there any problem with that yuuki? I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun!" yuuki gulped, what did he mean by "a lot of fun"? She covered her mouth instantly; Kaname's face was filled with confusion.

"Are you feeling nauseous, my dear girl?" he asked her confidently, his hands on both her shoulders. Yuuki shook her head from side to side indicating a no. "Then what is it?" yuuki got up from the bed and ran to her bathroom.

"MORNING BREATH!!!" Yuuki cried as she closed the bathroom door. Kaname sat on her bed and chuckled. His winter break really was going to be special.

**Outside Yuuki's room……**

Zero walked pass Yuuki's room. "MORNING BREATH!" he heard her shout out. She really was a crazy girl, he thought. But this crazy girl made him crazy in-love, that's why they're even. He was beginning to think that his winter break this year would be a special one since his rival and his lady-love will be living under the same roof with him for four long weeks.

"This is going to be fun". He whispered as he disappeared along the end of the corridor to his room.

**A/N: I don't really know how long winter break is, but I wanted to give it some sense so that I could focus more on ZEROXYUUKI! It really is a zer0xyuuki right? It's beginning to sound like kanamexyuuki to some, but it's still good, right? VAMPIRE KNIGHT MANGA CHAPTER 47 IS OUT!!! YAY!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Forever and a day…**

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late… again that is! I really have a hard time updating since typing is so hard to do sometimes although I type pretty fast. I hope that somehow I'll be able to update everyday, but since I'm a student. That's a hard task. But anyway, please enjoy the story.**

**Chapter start………………**

Three people sat on a round kitchen table, silence had grown since they started eating, and no one spoke nor moved, they just proceeded eating. Zero and Kaname had intense gazes, a spark was beginning to speak out for war, yuuki felt the uneasiness surrounding the room, she stood up and took a hold on her plate and glass, the two boy's attention was given to her, both were staring curiously at her. She spoke nothing.

She started walking away when the both of them said the same sentence. "I'll help you!" yuuki was startled, she dropped the plate and the glass, it shattered into pieces as it made contact with the floor. Zero and Kaname stood up and went to stop yuuki from doing anything…. Stupid is the right word.

But they were too late, yuuki sat on the floor and began to pick the shattered pieces of ceramics, she pricked her fingers on either side of her hands. The boys' eye turned to crimson red. Her blood was such a tempting sight; blood trickled from her fingers and to her wrists, she was about to wipe the blood off her hands when two hands stopped her from doing so. She swallowed hard; she was too stupid to not think of the consequences her foolishness may bring.

**At the hunter's association…..**

Kaien Cross paced across the room that the hunter's association had gladly lent him. He will enjoy there for the meantime, he thought. He began to wonder how yuuki had spent her morning with the two boys, the whole academy was empty, and they could have privacy all for themselves. He would also love to know what will happen to them, if anyone would confess their heavenly feelings to his darling daughter or will it be a bad outcome. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he'll expect a lot after all this.

The door cracked open, revealing a lady servant from the association.

"Cross-san, the master is looking for you." She sweetly said with a smile. The headmaster turned around and faced her. "Of course, I'll be there in a minute." The door slowly closed in front of him, he sighed. This was going to be one heck of a day.

**Back to the headmaster's house:**

Yuuki turned her head from side to side to see the people whom were responsible for pinning her hands. She saw two blood lusting vampires beside her, staring at the blood that trickled from her fingers. She let out a small whimper. She was beginning to get scared, it would cost herself if these two would share her blood, she would be sucked dry. Yuuki tried to break free from their grasp but it seems that they were not themselves. But she only used little force; she tried to break free again by giving it her best shot of pulling herself out. Their grasp on her hands loosened, sending her to the floor.

Yuuki let out small sobs; she sat helplessly on the floor. She thought it was her end earlier, being surrounded by two vampires whom were attracted to her blood was not as scary as of what she thought back then. She was never going to be in any deep crap like that ever again. Zero and Kaname were staring on the floor like there was something interesting to be found there. They scared yuuki to death and they pitied her as they watched her stand up and was about to walk away.

"Yuuki!" they shouted, they started to stand up from the floor themselves. Yuuki stopped short then ran. "You guys are scary!" she sobbed as she ran towards her room and shut it behind her. Tears were streaming quietly on her cheeks. She felt stupid for herself and she hated the chairman for leaving those two beside her. She hesitated a bit….

"What am I thinking? They need me" she whispered to herself. Calm footsteps made their way to her door. Yuuki wanted to guess who it was… was it Kaname-sempai? It would probably be. His footsteps were as gentle as ever, there was chance that it really was him. A short knock came to the door that she was resting her back on. She turned for a bit to honor the one who was outside the door. Small knocks found its way on her door again. She hesitated to answer, but her lips unconsciously moved by itself.

"Yes…?" her voice was a bit cracked; she could feel a gulp from the other side of the door. "It's me…" Yuuki's eyes widened. It was Zero after all. "Can I come in?" silence surrounded the area. Zero sighed and turned the other way, he was about to give up when a hand came from inside the door and motioned him to come in.

He opened the door slowly; yuuki was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and leaning on the wall beside her bed. She was staring blankly on the cover of her bed. Zero sat on her desk chair. Silence grew as the minutes gone by. Zero decided to break the silence.

"Yuuki, the thing earlier I-"yuuki cut him off pretty easily. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done a foolish thing. It was stupid I know." Zero stared at her in utter shock, what was she apologizing for? He thought deeply but still no answer found. She was quite a unique thinker sometimes. He chuckled lightly. Yuuki heard this and started to sob again.

Zero stopped chuckling and ran towards the bed, collapsing his body onto hers; he let his arms surround her shaking body. She struggled from his hug but he was too strong for her. She whimpered more, but he kept his hug tight on her, like she was about to disappear in mid-air sometime today. Yuuki stopped struggling but didn't hug him back.

"Stop struggling, you idiot." Zero tried to hush her and it did help… a little that is. "Who are you calling an idiot, you jerk!" she let the words flow freely, revealing her thoughts through insults. They loved to exchange insults whatever the time, in times of sadness or happiness, their insults fit in almost every scene and the best part is that they're enjoying it.

"You're really making yourself worthless at times like these, at least smile for us, it's not that we're blaming you or anything, you're just too dense to notice that we are vampires since we have been your family for every year that has passed since you were taken here. Don't think about anything yuuki, it's alright." He comforted her. Yuuki relaxed under his mighty embrace, she gripped on the light material of his shirt.

"It's really my fault, if I didn't try to pick those shards then I wouldn't have to face this" she replied. Zero adjusted his embrace on her. "It's not your fault yuuki, we should have controlled our blood lust, and if we didn't then you shouldn't have been scared this morning. It really wasn't a nice way to end breakfast. I'm sorry" Zero had this girl on his fingers, he could manipulate her but that really wasn't the good term for that. This was the perfect chance to confess, he thought. But he had to think of a good starting line. He cleared his throat.

"You see yuuki, there's also something I have to confess about, kuran's not the only one who has a rather different interest in you, I also have one… just for you!" he half-shouted, he felt her head touch his broad shoulder. He thought that she must've felt the romantic aura in the place. "Yuuki?" he asked. He lightly shook her. But he was only replied with a small snore.

This girl was really something; she could actually fall asleep while doing a conversation. This must have been not a perfect time to confess his feelings and maybe sometime this week it will be made. He loosened his embrace on her and laid her onto the soft bed. He got off the bed and covered her with her blanket; he kissed her forehead before proceeding to the door.

"I'll tell you the whole detail sometime this week yuuki, please wait patiently" he whispered before closing the door behind him. He proceeded to his room and decided that it must also be a good hour to nap too since the air outside was getting chilly and it would be a good way to lull him to sleep.

**Downstairs…..**

Kaname had finished cleaning the mess that yuuki had made on the floor, he had also finished his third cup of tea. He asked Zero to explain for him since he would take care of the mess in the kitchen and he may not be the right person to talk to her since she is uncomfortable whenever he was around and it saddened him so much.

"Good job Zero-kun, but don't take your chances, she is mine after all" he whispered before sipping onto his cup of tea again. He also wanted to sleep for a while since he took so much time doing paperwork or writing letters back to the council, he hated writing so much since it was tiresome but it was his job so he did them anyway.

The wind outside the house blew cold air swiftly, making the leaved on the ground tumble and fly, but these three people left on the academy must have felt like they're lost along the wind since winter approaches and they need some warmth to keep themselves happy with. Let's just hope that they do have someone to make themselves warm with

**Chapter end….**

**A/N: I hope you liked the story, it's zeroxyuuki today, let's give Kaname a chance in the next chapter since he would seem lonely without her! But anyway, bye!!! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Taking my chances**

**A/N: I'm really glad that many people have been commenting on my story lately, it makes me smile whenever I see those comments, 'coz you see I belong to an academic varsity in my school, I write for the school paper, but none of my works have been published.. Aww… it's sad I know. That's why I'm taking my chances here in fanfiction to see if someone might even care for my little talent in inventing stories for my own. I'm not the only one who's going to take chances… let's see who's going to take their chance on something more special than this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter start………**

Yuuki woke to the chilly air that had brushed her face, she had forgotten to close the window that morning, and she sat up and closed it gently. She took a peek outside her window. How peaceful it was to see cross academy without any pesky fan girls of the night class roaming around. She sighed as she felt the cold air brush her face more; she shifted her head to the left, then to the right. It really was the start of winter, the time when a certain someone had saved her.

She felt a blush creep to her cheeks; she was always like this whenever she would remember that fateful winter night that never took any year for her to forget. Yuuki mentally slapped herself, she was beginning to become like his fan girls, she crazily thought.

Yuuki returned to her bed to sleep with its warmth, the warmth she had left earlier was not evident anymore as she touched the silky sheets; it had a mysterious scent that was very familiar to her. It was a scent that smelled almost like cinnamon but not as sweet as honey. It was Zero's scent. She stroked the silky material lightly then cuddled it with all her might, enjoying the scent that was left.

"Why am I fangirling on him now?!" she physically slapped herself now. Hard. She let out a gentle cry of pain for what she had done. "That hurts!" she caressed her cheek back and forth, it turned red instantly after the huge impact.

Small knocks found its way on her door. Yuuki tensed for a while. "Are you okay yuuki? Is anything wrong in there?" a voice from the other side of the door asked. "Uh. Yeah... Everything's fine!" she answered back nervously. She always gets nervous like this when Kaname was the one she was a having a conversing with her. Oh the power he has over her. He's almost like a god for doing so.

"I don't think there isn't anything wrong. Can I come in, yuuki?" he pleaded. Yuuki was sweating, she was nervous, he had come to her room for several times but this time, and it was quite uncomfortable since she recalled the incident last time in his dorm room.

"Sure" she breathed out. She covered her mouth afterwards, it was hard being herself after all, words slip out of her mouth unconsciously even without her own self commanding it. She really was a klutz.

The door to her room opened slowly, revealing Kaname wearing his ordinary buttoned shirt and some white slacks, he really was the serious type. He never wore anything out of the ordinary. She had seen wearing zero wearing only a simple shirt and jeans but Kaname? No way. Kaname's eyes grew wide in confusion as his eyes set on her hands covering her mouth.

"Does it hurt yuuki? Your hands are over it?" he sat beside her on her bed. Yuuki's eyes grew wide. "No! No! No!" she cried in embarrassment. Had Zero kissed her, his imagination was playing tricks on him again. "No need to be flattered, I was only asking" he chuckled. She hated it when he and zero would laugh at her, she felt like a clown for god's sake! Her patience hung at the end of the rope. She finally let the words that she longed to say come out.

"Don't laugh" Kaname stopped instantly, but he never turned away from her, he just watched her cover her face with her hands. But she never cried. That was a fact. "You don't have to laugh at me whenever I do something, it's really insulting" she added. Kaname frowned. She felt this. She raised her face to him.

"Don't be sad, I just felt like saying it. That's all, so don't frown anymore." She stared at him with concerned eyes. He smiled now, yuuki turned her head to the side, reflecting her confusion.

"You're just like when you were young, always asking me whether I was happy or not. I missed it, yuuki" he frowned for a while. "Did I change that much?" she asked. Kaname answered her by hugging her close to him, he still felt uncomfortable with their current position. So he hoisted her above his lap, just like when he came to visit her and read her a bedtime story before he left. She would always fall asleep after that, his warmth was everything, she thought.

Yuuki let out a short squeal when he settled her in his lap. She blushed deeply but had her face hid when he hugged her small frame to his chest. "You've been quite distant these past few months, I hated it." Her brain stopped functioning. Hated it? He actually hated it? Can her lack of attention for him really cost that much to make him so sad? This was the first time that she had heard the word "hate" from him. It felt uncomfortable to hear.

"I'm sorry; I've been really busy lately. I did want to take my chances but I'll only get beaten by the day class girls. They never want any other person excluding them to have the night class for themselves." Kaname hugged her tighter to him. He had remembered the time when she got trampled by the night class and got serious bruises all over her body afterwards, he couldn't forgive those day class girls up til' now.

"Don't worry, I'll never hate you" he whispered into her ear making her blush even more. Stop it, she mentally said to herself. "If you're not sad, then I won't be sad either even though they kill me" she whispered, Kaname had heard this. Was this her way of confessing? He had no knowledge of girls that's why he couldn't help but question himself blankly.

Yuuki squirmed under his touch, her stomach grumbled lightly, Kaname had heard this, and he slightly loosened his hold on her. Just then, the door to her room busted open, revealing a worried Zero. His eyes widened as he saw Kaname cradling her onto his arms with her body atop his lap. He was furious with jealousy. Yuuki had heard this and looked back at him; she quickly removed herself from his lap. She ran past him to the kitchen, zero was still dumfounded to what he saw. He stared blankly at the floor with his fists clenched on his sides. Kaname sat coolly on her bed with his legs crossed. Zero was regaining his composure after what he had just seen; this was the time that he was waiting for. This was the time to take his chances and fight his rival for his one and only lady love.

Zero faced him with fiery in his eyes, Kaname turned boringly to him. "It's about time you spoke" zero gulped for a bit. He pointed a finger at him. Kaname made no sense to his actions. "You're in the game, vampire. I'll make sure I'll win" his voice was hoarse. Kaname chuckled lightly.

"I've started this game in the beginning, you really think you'll win?" he challenged him. "Of course" zero walked away as he breathed those words. Kaname chuckled and played with a picture frame containing Yuuki's picture. He caressed her face in the picture softly like it would crush under his touch.

"I've started this game and I'll be the one to end it whenever I wish, the knight will be eliminated and the king shall take the queen away. Don't try to take your chances you filthy knight." He muttered before he placed Yuuki's picture frame back on the table, he laid down on her bed, enjoying the scent that surrounded the whole bed. His eyes grew wide when he smelled zero's scent there. His heart burned with utter jealousy.

Different thoughts came to his mind. What if they had really done it already? Right here, way back then without him knowing. But anyway, he was a smart person, and smart people think about themselves winning. That is the most important part of all.

He slumped back onto the warmth of her bed. Still enjoying the scents that surrounded it before he fell fast asleep. Zero on the other hand went back to his room, he was walking from left to right the right to left as if he was investigating something.

"What the hell were they doing? And why is yuuki sitting on that vampire's lap! Maybe she accepted his feelings already! Oh no! That's a major mistake! She can't choose that worthless pureblood over me! But can she? Sheesh! This is tiring!" he plopped back onto the bed that he had rested in earlier, this wasn't happening, he thought again. But maybe of he just takes a little more patience he'll see through the mist that was surrounding between him and yuuki.

**In the kitchen…..**

"Oh dear! Where did they place all the tea bags! It can't be missing can it?" she searched through the entire kitchen, but her attention was focused on the sink. It was full of teacups and the trash bin was full of used tea bags, she sweatdropped. This was rather strange, no one would use a lot of tea bags in a few hours and it would cause serious problems to someone's digestive system if that happened!

She sighed and searched through the refrigerator. The pudding that she was saving for the winter was gone, she knew only one person who would do such a cruel thing.

"ZERO!!!" yuuki called out in anger. He wasn't being fair.

**At the hunter's association……**

"Yuuki-chan's pudding is the best! I'm really happy that I brought it here with me!" the chairman finished his final cup of pudding.

"Uh. You still haven't attended the meeting sir." The servant girl called him once again. But it seemed like the chairman was out of the world again, so she let him be.

**Upstairs on Zero's room….**

"Uh Oh trouble is calling!" he sighed as he sank deeply on his chair. He was in deep crap this time. And somehow he'll take his chances on surviving after yuuki avenges her missing pudding that the chairman had brought to the hunter's association.

**Chapter end………**

**A/N: How was it? I hope that I did great! Please slower me those beautiful comments! Thank you for the support people!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The green monsters….**

**A/N: Hello again! This time I'm updating the story really quick since its Saturday (no classes!) and I don't have any assignments to cope up with. I just hope that I won't fail chemistry! Pray for me!!! Here's the story! Oh! Before I even forget, please review the story more! It inspires me to write!**

**Chapter start……..**

It was dinner time, Yuuki sat in between the two vampires whom she been scared about the entire morning, and she recalled the incident which took place earlier. She blushed a deep shade of red instantly. Zero and Kaname stopped eating and stared at her. It made her blush more so she bowed her head down, causing her bangs to hide her red face. She stood up and grabbed her plate and glass, but two hands stopped her.

"I'll take care of it" the two vampires said in unison. Yuuki let go of her plate and glass and ran up to her room upstairs. Kaname and Zero sighed; they had scared the hell out of her again. She might have thought that the incident earlier may happen again tonight.

Zero took their plates to the sink, Kaname decided to return to the guest room to find some rest. He stopped shortly when he reached Yuuki's door. The light from inside was still lit up, meaning she was still awake doing something. He decided that it was time to visit her again. He knocked lightly on the door. The door opened instantly.

Yuuki was sitting on in front of her study table, her back was facing him. "Come on zero, are you here to hug me again or to tease me more?" she asked happily. Kaname was shocked by her words. Zero had hugged her earlier without him knowing. The green monster inside of him had finished its break and came back just as he finished dinner. He didn't show any sign of jealousy, he decided to tease her since she was so clumsy to mistake him for zero.

He placed his hands on the back of her chair and lowered his face beside her head. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't" he whispered on her ear. Blood rose to her cheeks, she didn't expect herself to mistake him for zero. Kaname slightly chuckled but stopped it since she hated it when he laughs at her klutziness. Yuuki froze in place, Kaname got worried, so he spun her chair for her to face him. Yuuki covered her red face instantly to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I have mistaken you for Zero. It's entirely my fault!' she sought for forgiveness. Kaname placed a hand on her head to comfort her and to tell her that it's alright. "Pay no heed my dear girl, it's nothing. Everyone makes mistakes, even me" Yuuki faced him; she placed her hands on her lap. This perfect image of a man… also makes mistakes? She thought deeply.

"Why the face yuuki? Even though I'm not entirely human doesn't mean that I don't make any mistakes." Yuuki scratched the back of her head. She had mistaken his identity again. She walked to her bed and sat there. Kaname sat beside her afterwards.

"Then if it is true, what's the biggest mistake you made?" those words struck him like lightning. He needed to think of a good answer or she'll doubt him. He thought of the biggest mistake that he did, and it came like a thief in the night in his lonely memories.

"It was when-"he was cut short when the door opened. Yuuki and him faced a grumpy zero, he was so sure that the green monster was eating him alive that very moment, it made him smirk. Yuuki covered herself with her blanket and hid under it. Zero leaned on the door frame while watching yuuki cower under her blanket.

"Come on Yuuki, there's no reason to hide, if there is, I'll take my best chances to crush it" he eyed Kaname who was staring at the now hiding yuuki. Kaname felt the intense gaze but didn't mind it. Kaname touched her head under the blanket and stroked it gently.

"I'll be returning to the guest room if you need me" he stood up and saw zero enter instantly after the door shut. "I can't tell you now, Yuuki… please wait for me" he whispered before striding to the guest room.

**Back to Yuuki's room….**

Zero pulled off the covers off her. He plopped gently on her bed and crossed his legs, staring at the wall beside the door. "What are you hiding for?" yuuki had her hands on her head. Se buried her head more onto the mattress. Zero sighed. "Just say it already!' he half-shouted, making yuuki sit up.

"Fine. Let me guess, you didn't want me to see something that you've been doing with your boyfriend, Kuran?" he teased her. Yuuki grabbed a pillow and hit his head with it. Zero groaned after the impact. "You're a pervert, Zero!" she cried softly. Zero chuckled. "Well, would you kindly tell me all the details more?" he patted the space beside him, motioning her to sit there so that their conversation was clear.

Yuuki moved to the place beside him. She sighed inwardly. "Well, we were talking about something private…" zero looked up to her. "Private? I said tell me all the details, no private conversations allowed." He stated, yuuki pouted, he thought it was really cute that it fascinated him.

"Oh alright! We were talking about his imperfections… I even mistaken him for you!" she covered her mouth afterwards; she didn't want zero thinking of anything inappropriate. Zero's eyebrows furrowed. He stared confusedly at her.

"Me? You had mistaken him for me?" he thought that this was a good mistake since it made Kaname jealous, he would love to see his expression after hearing that. Yuuki nodded in agreement. "Then what happened?" Yuuki scratched the back of her head again. "You came even before he was going to reveal the biggest mistake that he had done… You actually ruined it…" zero glared at her. How could she say such cruel words to him? Yuuki noticed his glare and eased his eyebrows with her fingers.

"You look scary when you glare at me, it makes me feel unwanted…. That glare of yours" Zero gulped, it made her sad after all. He had to promise himself to control his emotions so that he wouldn't glare at her ever again and cause her loneliness. Within a second, he enveloped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest. Yuuki sought for air, he was holding her pretty tightly to him. She tapped him on the shoulder slightly.

"Can't… breathe…" zero loosened his grip on her but never let her go, it provided her comfort somehow because she can now receive and take out air. He leaned his head over to her shoulder as he embraced her to him. Yuuki thought of a way to make his emotions stable.

"Ne, Zero-kun…" zero moved his head on her shoulder for a while. "Hai?" he asked. "What's the biggest mistake that you made?" his mind went blank. What was the biggest mistake that he had done anyway? But even if he tried to think, his mind was filled with thoughts of Yuuki. He stopped embracing her and placed his hands on her pockets.

The grandfather clock on the hallway suddenly rang, indicating that it was a few hours before midnight. Zero stood up, but yuuki tugged on his sleeve, telling him not to leave. But he pulled the covers over her and pushed her body to lie on her bed.

"I'm not even sleepy yet!" she pushed the covers off her but zero pulled it up to her chin again. "You need to rest, Yuuki" yuuki still protested. But zero's strength was indescribable; he pushed her gently to her bed so that she wouldn't get hurt. He went to the door and shut the lights. He opened the door and walked outside.

"Goodnight, Yuuki" he said before closing the door. Yuuki sat up and stretched her hands out to him. "Wait! You haven't answered my question… yet" she sighed and plopped back to her comfy bed. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It was too late, but there's always tomorrow, she said before drifting to sleep.

**In the guest room….**

"You can't even tell her, how hopeless" he smirked as he dropped a blood tablet to the glass wine containing pure water. The tablet disintegrated and the water turned crimson red, so much like real blood's color. He drank it as he stared out the window, gazing at the full moon. He sighed deeply as he lay back on his bed with his arm shielding his eyes.

"Yuuki, what a hard question you have asked me" he whispered before going to sleep.

**In Zero's room….**

"Why can't I tell her that drinking from her is the biggest mistake that I have done… why?" he tossed and turned on his bed. He was like this on nights that he was thinking of yuuki. She was an ecstacy to vampires, he thought.

"I just hope that she won't bring up this question tomorrow, I won't know what to say by then. If I say it then she might think that I don't like the taste her blood when it's the most delicious that I have ever tasted. And the worst part is… she might hate me forever. No, it can't be! She can't hate me! She is a kind and gentle person after all!" he groaned, trying to get a night's sleep. But it seems like at times like these, it won't be necessary. But there will always be tomorrow after all. He just hopes that the green monster inside of him won't visit him again tomorrow.

And at that night, all of their dreams contained one big question…

"**What was the biggest mistake that I have done? Who have I done it to or with?"**

But for the meantime, let's let our dear characters sleep.

**A/N: How did you like it? If you liked it, place two comments for each person who will be reading this chapter! I really worked hard on it so please leave a review! Two reviews I mean! Thanks for the support people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The big share…**

**A/N: My internet connection has failed me once again, I just went home a bit late since I've been doing my assignments at school with my buddy/classmate/bestfriend-in-class. I really appreciate her time and effort in joining me in answering the hard questions that my teacher had given us for assignment. So, I went back home around 6:00 pm and I wasn't pleased since I had to re-do my assignment since it wasn't finished yet. Ah, the torture of being a student. But anyway, too much about me and my misadventure! Let's hear the story now!**

**Chapter start………….**

Yuuki woke up as the harsh winter winds outside bended a branch of a tree on her window, sending it slamming to her window. It roused her from sleep since the slamming was loud and disturbing. She pushed off the covers and slipped on her slippers, she opened her door and walked slowly down to the kitchen. Her faint footsteps were heard throughout the hallways. The two vampires were not alarmed by this, knowing it was only her. They decided to leave her for a while before they can hear her doing anything strange.

"Aww, why can't winter be quiet for one time?" she ruffled her brown locks as her other hand searched for a mug to fill hot chocolate in. She heated hot water on the heater and leaned her back on the kitchen table drowsily. She thought quietly of the events that happened earlier, the hug, the questions… everything made her blush. She felt as if her cheeks were hotter than the water she was heating.

She stopped her train of thought for a while as she poured the hot water onto her mug. She then, mixed chocolate powder with the water. She stirred it slowly and watched as the chocolate disintegrated. Yuuki blew onto the cup so that it would not burn her lips as she sipped from it.

The chocolate smelled and tasted right, just what she wanted to drink on a cold winter night. She felt sleepy after she placed the empty mug on the table where her back was leaning on. She felt the surge of sleep as she leaned back slowly. She woke up from her daze when she felt her head touch the table. She straightened herself and headed for the sofa. The living room was the quietest part of the house and it was a very familiar place for her since it was her hobby to find herself asleep all night there. The chairman never scolded her since Zero sometimes joins her there. And maybe this time he'll join her once again.

The soft fabric of the sofa rubbed against her body. She loved that type of fabric since it went well with her sleep everytime she slept there. She felt herself drift to sleep.

**In Zero's room….**

Zero was roused from his sleep when he heard the loud howls of the wind; his room wasn't sound proof since it was too expensive to have his room double-walled. He knew a good place to sleep where no wind nor harsh chills can be heard nor felt. It was after all, the living room. He pushed off the covers and carried his pillow and blanket downstairs.

He stopped his tracks when he saw a familiar bob of brown hair at the edge of the sofa; he walked slowly beside the sleeping figure. Yuuki was sound asleep, her hair was covering parts of her face and gave herself a messy look, and she always slept like that with her hair all around her face all night.

"How troublesome, so we meet again" Zero chuckled lightly, afraid that he would wake her from her comfortable sleep. He kneeled before her, like prince charming getting ready to give sleeping beauty a kiss. He brushed off the hair that lay forgotten on her beautiful face. He was in awe once he saw her beautiful features. Her eyes that always showed unrelenting care for him, her eyebrows that seem to twitch whenever he teased her, her nose that always became red whenever she cried in front of him, and lastly, those red and luscious lips that he had dream to kiss every night. He may be a pervert for saying such things, but that was the only way that he can praise her beauty.

Zero traced her cheeks to her chin, his finger slid against every strand of her soft and fragrant hair. He found himself tracing along her upper lip, then to her lower lip, a small giggle made its way from her mouth, alarming Zero. He turned his back from her and lay instantly on the carpeted floor. He covered his face with the blanket he brought with his head resting onto the softness of his pillow. Yuuki stirred for a bit and touched her lips; she could still feel the tingling sensation from earlier. She sat up and looked around looking for the one who was responsible for making her feel that way. She looked down and found a sleeping zero.

Zero gulped for a bit when he felt her eyes on him. She sighed then giggled lightly. "Her laughter sounds like chimes to me, how soothing it is" he grinned, but stopped it immediately when he suddenly remembered that he was playing asleep for a while. To his surprise, Yuuki went down to the floor and lay beside him. The burning sensation from his lungs came again; he was lusting for her blood again. Yuuki stared at him. His godly features made him an ironic one. Because beyond those wild looks and glares, there really is a gentle side of him that he is embarrassed to make other people see. She realized that he only showed that gentle side of himself to her only. She blushed at the thought.

Zero felt her turning her back to him, since he was facing her earlier. She was sighing and giggling. He dared not ask why since he was playing a silent game with her. He also wanted to know what she does whenever she's with her while he was sleeping.

"Why do you show that gentle side of you only to me, Zero? Am I really that special? It seems to me like you'll never have a girlfriend if you do that. You do have the looks… but do you have the will to love other girls rather than me?" she asked. Zero was stunned. So she was like this while I'm asleep, he thought.

"I know it's stupid, talking to a person while he's sleeping. It's silly isn't it?" she chuckled lightly. Zero wanted to ruin her fun. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards her so that they were lying on the floor face to face. Yuuki's eyes widened when she saw his eyes open. She continuously punched his arm lightly. Zero grabbed her fists and pinned it to the floor between them.

"Don't be silly. I'm not that hopeless when it comes to girls, I can even find any girl that I like without anyone's help. You're not the only girl in town who's single you know!" yuuki was stunned; she had this burning feeling inside of her that made her want to kill every single girl in town so that he'll never have to find a girlfriend and be with her forever. She sat up and headed for the stairs. Zero never thought that she'd take that joke seriously.

Zero sat up and grabbed his pillow and blanket from the floor. He stared back at yuuki who stopped short below the stairs. She was sighing for a while. She grabbed the railing of the stairs and leaned on it for a while. "You know what Zero…" Zero's eyebrows were raised at this. Yuuki bravely faced him with a smile on her face.

"You're not the only single guy in town after all; I can get anyone I like without anyone's help at all! I'm not too hopeless either!" She ran up the stairs and entered the guest room's door instantly. Zero stood quickly from the sofa and cried out for her.

"Oi! Yuuki!" his voice pleading for forgiveness. But he was late, the pain was there. The door shut instantly before he could even race her up there. He decided that the night was that long after all. He carried his pillow and blanket up the stairs; he looked at her door she wasn't there. Her aura was far fro present.

Maybe she entered the wrong door. Based on his sensitive hearing, he had heard her enter the guest room, and it was the place where the pureblood was taking his rest. He thought that she was seeking comfort from Kuran and he didn't want to make her get angry at him more. He decided that he would make it up to her tomorrow morning. Zero walked slowly to his bedroom door, but before he twisted the door knob, he eyed the guest room's door and thought of what was happening there. He just sighed and went back to his own comfortable bed. Sleeping in that room was more of a hell when it was winter, but anyway, the real hell would always be felt when they have fights like these.

**Inside the guest room…**

Yuuki leaned her back on the mahogany door; she stared longingly on her feet and slid to the floor with her knees covering her face. A gentle hand touched her head. She shivered lightly, and then she looked up to see who it was. Scarlet orbs met with her brown ones, they stared at each other for a while before he pulled her up. "Why are you in my bedroom, Kaname-sempai?" she dumbfounded asked. "You actually entered the wrong room. This is the guest room, you might have been too sleepy to recognize your own room" he chuckled lightly for her klutziness.

Yuuki wiped the sleepiness fro her eyes and looked around. A king-sized four poster bed was in the middle of the room, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a pureblood vampire wearing a shirt that had most of the buttons unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest to her, his eyes showed such concern over her. She stood sleepily and clutched the door knob for support. Yuuki scratched her head lightly and chuckled slyly. Kaname wandered his eyes over her sleepy form.

"You should take a rest, my dear girl. You look exhausted" yuuki nodded and twisted the door knob, she pulled on it gently but it never opened. Kaname motioned for her to step aside for a while. He pulled the door knob but it denied him too. He thought of an evil plan on the back of his mind, and he knew that it would be such a tease for his dear girl.

"It seems like we're stuck like this for a while. Would you like to sleep here tonight since we have no choice but to stick with each other?" yuuki gulped and leaned her back on the door's shiny surface. "Uh, sure… We have no other choice left after all" she stated sleepily. Her head dropped from the left, then to the right, and finally she fell forwards. Kaname scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bed. Yuuki sleepily looked at him. He tucked her under the covers and lay beside her on the bed. He also got under the covers, and then switched off the lamp. He stroked Yuuki's sleeping face then enveloped her into his arms. She smelled wonderful, he thought.

He still remembered the times when he would tuck her at nights and lay beside her on the bed before she was asleep. She was a gentle flower waiting to be crushed by his hands, she felt fragile under his hands. But he never tried anything on her since he was a gentleman. He respected yuuki more than himself. Kaname stroked her brown locks and laid his nose onto it to smell her fragrance, he hugged her to him more tightly now. Good thing she was asleep, then nobody can distract him from being with her for sometime. Not even Zero could stop him from having yuuki all to himself.

Yuuki moaned as he brushed more of her locks, she hugged him to her and brushed her legs slightly to his for a while. Kaname's breath hitched, he was having a hard yet good time right now. He almost forgot that he was a gentleman. He had done more things than that to her for the past few days and he thought otherwise.

"My dear girl, you are bringing me to such an excruciating state right now. But if this is what your heart seeks for, I shall let it be" He sighed as he controlled his desires to make her his forever. She lifted her legs higher above his. It made him impossible to sleep. But he can bare with it, he thought.

**At the chairman's room in the hunter's association…**

The chairman paced across the room, holding his cup of tea with him. He smiled as he stared lovingly outside the window where the tiny articled of snow came falling. He touched the cold glass and enjoyed its coldness.

"My plan of locking you with my darling daughter might even be a pleasure to you, are you enjoying this, Kaname?" he laughed lightly. "Enjoy the night… Yuuki-chan" he placed the cup of tea onto the table before leaving the room. He had sardonic smile on his lips. "There'll be more surprises to follow, my children" he whispered as he strolled at the dark hallways of the association.

It was quiet a long night…. Maybe even longer of time remained there forever, but every night has its end and maybe it is even nearing. Let's let our characters sleep once again, shall we?

**Chapter end……**

**A/N: How was it? Was it good? The last part was a bit too erotic, but that is what Rated T stands for right?? Haha. Well anyway, please review my stories more often! I would really like that! Thank you! Let's stay tuned to the chairman's crazy antics, shall we?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The big share part 2**

**A/N: Sorry if I caused a bit of confusion in the story… You should've guessed it by now if you're reading well, you see…. The title should always provide some info about the contents, and chapter 11 was titled as the big share when there really aren't any shares happening… Let's just say that the plot is getting thicker by the moment… I'll update again soon…**

**Chapter start………**

Zero awoke as the soft rays seeped from his window curtains; he turned to his side to prevent it from disturbing his sleep. He had such a good dream; it was about yuuki… they were walking hand in hand across a field filled with dandelions, a favorite flower of his. The strong scent of the dandelions washed over them whenever the wind would bring coolness to the place. They were staring at each other while they were walking, they talked about many stuff, shared insults and even laughed on jokes. For him, it was certainly heaven.

But just like every story, there came a time when he could feel the wind grow stronger and colder, the dandelions were thrown over by the wind and the field became empty. They stood on nothing but barren soil. He looked around and tried to clutch her hand, but it was out of reach. Zero looked around for Yuuki but it seemed that she was nowhere to be found. He ran around, desperate to find her.

Sweat formed on his temple, he was getting tired of this dream, and he decided to wake up. He clutched the bed sheet desperately as if it was his only chance of waking up.

"YUUKI!!!" He managed to cry out as he lifted his body from the bed and sat up. Sweat dripped from his forehead to his blanket, he wiped it off once he felt it.

He finally remembered the events from yesterday… the ridiculous pretension, the insult, the argument, and finally, the feedback of his foolish words. She had also entered the wrong room yesterday… it was the guest room where the pureblood vampire he loathed stayed in.

He had heard of the outcomes of a bad dream, it was eventually bad. He had guessed that something funny must have happened last night with yuuki and Kaname. He unconsciously strode across the hallway and stopped right at the guest room's door. He was about to touch the doorknob when a thought stopped him from doing do.

What if something really did happen last night between him and that vampire? There were possibilities, but he should trust yuuki more since she is a well-refined lady. If she happened to enjoy what happened last night, then it will be alright for him as long as she was happy with it. He dropped his hand to his side and went to the bathroom instead.

**Inside the guest room….**

"Hn…" Yuuki groaned as she relaxed under the covers. She pulled the warm thing beside her and hugged it tightly. She tried to smell it with her eyes closed since she was still asleep. The smell was familiar, but to whom did it belong to? She snuggled it closer to her, it felt almost like a huge teddybear, only thinner. The more she snuggled to its warmth, the more it moved and groaned. Teddybears never groan! She thought.

A tender hand glided across her silky hair, she thought about it for a moment, Teddybears don't brush people's hair! She knew just who it was, she remembered last night and what happened afterwards. She lured herself into the chamber of the man who had taken something very special from her a few weeks ago. She slightly opened her eyes to see of her assumptions were correct. And in fact, they were.

Kaname looked down at her with a smile forming form his lips. Yuuki's eyes widened as she felt his hands on her waist another on her hair. She wanted to stand up but something hindered her. And it was herself that hindered her from doing so. Her hand clutched his waist and her other hand had slid inside his black shirt. Yuuki's foot was hovering over his and the other one was sandwiched between his. She wanted to leave but she felt that his grip on her was getting tighter.

Yuuki stared back on his eyes which pleaded for her to stay. She had dreamt for him to always be beside her when she slept when she was little. But now, she was thinking that it must be a sin for her to be acting that way. They're not even good for each other since he's a pureblood and she's just a puny little human, she thought. But there must be a catch of why he's head over heels in love with her; there must always be a reason.

Kaname wasn't the type to fool around with such little things, he had known her for many years already and it may be a foolish thing to do if he broke her heart by fooling her. Her cheeks were glowing bright red now. Kaname stared at her confusedly, not knowing what was going on in her innocent little mind.

**Yuuki's POV:**

To have a pureblood love me with all his life, it must be impossible! There's no way that he would love such a plain girl like me! There's always Ruka-sempai from the night class! She's really beautiful and has a lot of brains too. Unlike her, she was flat chested, short, klutzy, and she sucked at academics too! Why wouldn't Kaname prefer Ruka-san than her? He would be happy if he stayed with such a perfect woman like Ruka.

I stared at his crimson eyes for a while then looked away. I felt a hot blush creep over my cheeks. Kaname's grip on me tightened. I leaned over the pillow and tried to sleep again for a while. I couldn't feel a thing. I just saw a shadow hover over me and cover me with such mighty arms. I'll be safe with this man anyway, so I decided to let my guard down for a while. My eyes drooped a bit but it never closed instantly. I just watched him stare at me like I was something delicate.

I liked that sight of him.

**Normal POV:**

"Yuuki, sleep again if you want, I'll keep you warm for the meantime" he said as he hovered over her and gave her a very warm embrace. This was the only time where he'll get a chance to be with her for the longest time since he'll be busy after winter break. But yuuki struggled and sat up, removing her hands from his body and his legs from his long ones.

She rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleep away, and it worked. She lazily got off the bed and tried reached for the doorknob. It was still locked, so she headed for a chair beside the study table and sat there, staring at the ceiling.

"My dear girl, it would hurt if you slept there, feel free to sleep beside me, I'm still tired after all." Yuuki short her head towards him. His eyes were begging her more to stay, and it did have an effect on her. A very great effect indeed. She forced herself to stand up and head towards the bed with a sigh.

Once she reached the bed, she dug her face onto the pillow, causing him to worry. He stroked her silky locks and chuckled for a bit for her klutziness.

"You're tiring yourself over too many _useless_ things, yuuki" Kaname stated. Yuuki read him in between his lines. He had heard everything from last night's conversation with zero. He couldn't stop his vampire senses after all. She dug her face deeper onto the pillow, enjoying the scent of his hair that had rested there a night ago. It smelled like roses, she thought.

"Are you angry at me for something, my dear girl?" he asked her gently. Yuuki shook her head from side to side indicating a no. Kaname sighed on relief. He thought that his dear girl might have been angry at him for listening to their private conversation at the living room last night.

Yuuki tried to drift off to sleep but it made her dizzy since she lacked oxygen from burying her face on the pillow. Just then, a sound silenced them both. It was her stomach rumbling. She was getting hungry form all this commotion about last night's events. She heard him get up from the bed and towards the door. She sat up and looked at him as he tried to pull the door open. But there was no use for that. Kaname then told her to stay away from his side since things might get messy.

Yuuki did as she was told and stayed behind him. Kaname used his vampiric powers to open the door, it opened within a few seconds, yuuki could hear the water running from the bathroom once she stepped outside. She bowed at Kaname who was leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed across his bare chest.

"Thank you for last night, Kaname-sempai" she bowed thankfully to him. Kaname placed a hand over her head and patted it lightly. "Anything for you, my dear girl" he smiled calmly at her. There was a sigh of disbelief across the hallway. It was Zero. He had just finished his bath and this is what he hears, yuuki thanking Kuran for doing something for her last night. But what was that act of kindness? He thought deeply but he wanted to erase the thought that they might be doing something without him knowing. But she seemed to have enjoyed it.

Yuuki gulped, Kaname said nothing as Zero walked boringly in between them like he wasn't witnessing. He felt jealous because Kaname was now way ahead of him. But it was never too late, he thought. There will always be some other time.

And with that, our characters set determination to what they have to accomplish.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter isn't long. I'm just too sleepy. Good night the, haha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The big share part 3**

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for your warm comments! I really am inspired to wire because of your beautiful comments. I'm feeling a bit nauseous right now, since I just came home from school. I carried this laptop that I am using right now and a bag filled with books and projects, I am shattered! I feel so distressed today than any other day! I brought my laptop to school for a project but it was never used, it was so heavy! I pitied myself for the foolishness. I'll be carrying this burden of a laptop tomorrow to a classmate's house and it would be another burden for me tomorrow. I just hope that everything will be cleared out tomorrow so that I'll enjoy the fun weekend.**

**Oh! And about the story, if anyone is confused about Kaname not using his vampiric powers to open the door at the first place, you should think twice. Every vampire needs fun sometimes! And he really missed her, so the flashbacks were actually a hint! I hope you got the hint easily! Thank you! We'll start with the story then!**

**Chapter start………..**

Yuuki stared bluntly at the tiled floor. Kaname still leaned on the doorframe that he was leaning on earlier. They held their breaths for a while before they heard the door to his room shut tight. Kaname enveloped her in his arms once he heard the door shut. He guided her to the wall outside the guest room, with her leaning on him. Yuuki thought twice of hugging him back, her face was to his bare chest. She blushed madly of the feeling of his silky skin brushing her face and cheeks. His grip on her was tight, but he made sure that she had oxygen.

She felt her hands unconsciously wrap around his thin waist. Kaname's eyes slightly widened, this was the first time that she actually hugged him back at this age. They had a lot of hugs when she was young, but when the academy was formed. It seemed like such an impossible thing. He caressed her hair as he lowered his mouth beside her ear.

"I missed that side of you, yuuki" he whispered into her ear. She clutched the back of his shirt tightly; he sensed that she was getting nervous by the minute. He also liked that shy attitude of hers. They were so close when she was younger, she didn't mind the people around when she was there hugging him, she really has changed a lot. Yuuki stiffened under his gentle embrace, she was taken to another place by his words and she hoped that she would get out of that strange world immediately. She hoped that Zero wouldn't see them in that position any time of the day. Yuuki rested her head onto his shoulder as he whispered some sweet words to her. She was caught up with the feeling that her long-time crush was actually head over heels in love with her and never heard nor seen anything.

But then something unlucky happened. The door to Zero's room opened as zero stepped out; he was heading to the stairs when he noticed the two of them hugging each other closely with yuuki leaning onto the pureblood vampire. Her arms were closed tightly onto his strong arms and her head was buried in his shoulder for some reason. He couldn't see the vampire's face since he was leaning his head onto the opposite side of her head. His fingers intertwined on her silky brown locks.

Zero went madly jealous after what he had seen. He strode to the stairs and closed the door with such force that it almost shattered. Kaname grinned evilly. It was about time he had yuuki all alone in the house. Yuuki turned her head to him for a while, nuzzling her head onto his neck. Kaname got all hotter than July, she was the only person who can do this to him and it inspires him so. He felt her knees buckle under him, she was snoring gently. He had never thought that a gentle girl like her could actually snore. He chuckled lightly and carried her halfway to her room when she stirred.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I slept over! What were we talking about again?" he still had not set her down to the floor. He just stared at her for a while, and then opened the door to her room. He set her down next to the wall. She wondered why. He pushed her lightly to the wall and had his hands on either side of her head. It was happening again! She thought nervously. The indecent memory that he had left on her mind like an inkblot on a paper almost felt like a curse to her. She then decided to speak her mind.

"Please don't repeat the same thing over and over again. I don't have a clue of what's in your mind, so please; let me know even for one time. I can't bear the thought of having you control me everytime we go all alone like this." Kaname looked down, feeling sorry for what he had done to her a few weeks ago. He finally built up the courage to ask the question that he had asked her when that incident happened.

"Yuuki" he stated first. Yuuki stared confusedly at him. "Yes?" she blushed lightly, too light for Kaname to notice. "About the question from before, shall I take the answer now" her eyes grew wide as she felt another blush creep on her cheeks. "I- I…" she looked down, ashamed of answering him. Since she forgot that he actually asked for an answer. Yuuki fiddled with her skirt. Only finding a warm hand grip on her wrist, telling her to stop. She looked up and met his warm and concerning eyes, as if he was experiencing a major suffering right now. She needs to think about an answer, and quick.

**At the academy's stables…..**

Zero sighed as he brushed White Lily's fur with a specialized comb for horses, he had been brushing the horse's fur for about twenty minutes already, the horse had already signaled him to stop 10 minutes before, but it was as if he wanted to brush her fur for 10 minutes more. He kept thinking about what he had seen earlier… Did yuuki like it? Or did he force her into something that he hardly would know. He wanted to think that his suspicions about yuuki weren't right since it would hurt him otherwise.

He gripped on the brush hardly and hurt the horse. The horse yelped and kicked, sending him flying towards the stable wall. The horse looked fiercely at him, like he was an enemy. He started to think that even this horse had hated him for being him. He wanted to think about positive things but his mind just wouldn't let him be.

Zero sat sadly on the floor covered with hay as he caressed his arm, which was becoming darker by the minute. His lip had a cut since the horse kicked him so hard. His body hurt but somehow his heart hurt more. He caressed his arm continuously with his head down, hiding his face from anyone who would see. He never wants to go back to that house to see far more hurting stuff. He had blamed himself for not confessing when he had the time to. Zero just hoped that when he gathers the courage up, she'll accept her easily.

**Back in Yuuki's room….**

Yuuki stared at him again, still confused. He was trying to catch his breath when he stared so intently at her.

"Stop fiddling it, you're making it hard for me to concentrate" she knew what his words meant, she could feel it. She blushed a deeper crimson red. She had her head down again.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait for that answer, I'm not sure if I can do this now since I haven't realized my feelings for you yet. Is that okay with you, Kaname-sempai?" she asked politely, not wanting him to get disappointed at her indecisiveness. "It's alright. I can wait for a hundred years if you want to" he placed a hand a hand on her cheek, which she gladly leaned her cheek on.

"Thank you, but I think I must do something that is very important. I'll be on my way now. Excuse me" Kaname placed his hands on either side of his body and let her slip away. He sat idly on her bed and fiddled with his own hair backwards. He had this smile on his face that made him want to jump for joy. But gentlemen never did that. And he never will.

**At the front door to the house…..**

Yuuki huffed lightly as she reached the front door, she wanted to see zero this morning to explain to him about the incident earlier. She wanted to tell him everything and that he made a grave mistake. She was about to run to the door when it opened by itself, revealing a warm clothed Zero with a large bruise on his shoulder. Yuuki was in shock, she couldn't move her feet after she saw him. She wanted to ask him what happened, if he had gotten into trouble or if he met an accident on the way to his destination. Zero glared at her angrily as he passed by her to his room. Yuuki could feel the tension in the whole house. This relationship thing really needed something to fix it and she thought that if she made the wrong move, it will become worse than today. Kaname needed a whole lot of patience and understanding, Zero needed love, attention and a good explanation for that matter and the chairman, yes the chairman! He needed a lot of scolding when winter break ends.

Yuuki snapped back to reality and ran up the stairs to his room. "Zero! Wait up!" she cried joyously as she climbed the stairs. Maybe after all this, she could make a good explanation out of it and make things work again. Let's just hope that our characters would deserve their fates afterwards….

**Chapter end…..**

**A/N: Please support my fanfiction more! Thank you for the comments! I'll update again as soon as I can! Thank you commentators!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The big share part 4**

**A/N: If anyone is asking about the chapter titles… it's because they're sharing the attention of yuuki and not anything else. I just wanted to make it clear since I'm somehow confused too... Haha. Let's start the story then! Oh! And thank you for the comments too! I appreciate them!**

**Chapter start……**

She faced the door to Zero's room bravely; she built up the courage to explain everything that was unexplained and say the things unsaid. She twisted the knob and finally entered.

"Zero….?" She whispered softly as she looked around the room. She heard the water running from the bathroom and entered without permission. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him biting his own wrist; he was drinking from his own wrist! Yuuki rushed over to him and pulled his wrist away from his hold. She then placed the hand over to her right cheek, making it look like he was cupping her cheek.

Zero's bloodlust has not gone away yet. He stared at yuuki with hurt in his eyes. He just wanted to comfort himself for sometime since he was compensating with his bloodlust for almost a week now. He turned away as a slight blush formed in his cheeks. But somehow he hated the feeling since it made yuuki look like a two-timer because of what he had just seen earlier.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" a small sob broke the silence. Zero paid no heed to her. Instead, he snatched away his hand and clenched his fist to his sides, not wanting to look at her. Yuuki felt this and looked up at him since she was sitting on the floor and he was sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"Why won't you look at me? Am I that ugly to you?" she cried more. Zero's heart was crushed, hearing her sobs grow louder. He didn't want the pureblood vampire to think that all he can ever bring to her is sadness so he looked back at her that moment. He placed his right hand on top of her head and patted it softly, enjoying the silky sensation of her hair.

"Stop crying, it's not like I'm going to die or anything" he assured her. Yuuki looked up at him with teary eyes and hugged his waist fiercely to her frail body. She cried more and more.

"I told you months ago that you are welcome to drink my blood as often as you want. Why won't you take my offer?" she clutched the back of his shirt. Zero's blush grew even more. He wrapped his arms over her upper body and lifted her form the ground so that she could sit on his lap. Yuuki blushed secretly, knowing that she was placed onto his lap. Zero guided her head to his shoulder so that she would get comfortable for the time being.

"You know why I won't take that offer?" he asked. Yuuki shook her head. He frowned a little and thought of a good reason for her to stop giving him a reason to live.

"It's because you're cruel to me, yuuki" Yuuki's eyes widened at this. Was she really that annoying? She aimlessly thought. She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at his violet orbs. She searched deeply onto his eyes the main reason why he thought she was cruel to him. The reasons were beyond what she expected. She really was cruel.

"How cruel am I, Zero?" she still made eye contact with him. Zero gulped before saying a word. "You're the cruelest person I know. It's obvious that you can lure me with that sweet scent of your blood. And I hate seeing you suffer because of my being reliant on you" he explained, clutching her upper arm and staring down on the bathroom floor.

Yuuki chuckled softly. He grew confused about her expression. "I really am cruel, aren't I?" she had her gaze on the bathroom floor too. Zero looked confusedly at her. Yuuki turned to face him with a grin forming on her lips. "Then let me show you how cruel I am" Yuuki fiddled with the buttons of her blouse until it reached the soft skin above her bra. Zero tried to look away but there was no use, she was sitting in his lap after all. "She pulled her blouse to the right, revealing her smooth shoulder and neck to him. Zero started at her neck for a while before tightening his grip on her. He tried to win over his blood lust but two weeks without blood just couldn't fit in with the scenario. He slowly lowered his head to her neck. Yuuki gulped silently, waiting for his sharp fangs to pierce her skin.

"Your cruelty makes me a cruel person too, Yuuki" he had his forehead resting on her bare shoulder. Yuuki lifted a hand to caress his head. Once zero felt the caring hand, he calmed instantly, but the bloodlust was still there.

"That's the reward I get for being cruel to you, Zero. Now drink" She slowly guided his mouth to her neck. Zero was now out of his usual self. He had let his vampire self devour him whole with bloodlust. He aggressively licked her neck, yuuki felt a bit ticklish. But she had to control the laughter since zero was about to feed from her any second now.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki" he whispered on her ear before biting her. Yuuki winced a bit as his fangs dug onto her creamy white skin. Blood poured over her skin as his tongue licked the excess blood dripping form her neck. It took him a few minutes to realize that his bloodlust really did win over a competition of resistance. He gripped tightly on Yuuki's blouse as he drank more form her. She began to feel dizzy for a bit but she decided that this was her obligation as friend to him. She pushed his head closer to her neck to make him feel that she actually likes helping him.

Once Zero had finished drinking from her, he let go of her and let her lean on his shoulder for a while as he cleaned the mess that he had made. Yuuki nuzzled over the warmth of his neck and gripped the front of his shirt. Zero couldn't feel happier as he felt the hands of the girl he only loved gripping on the front of his shirt. He finished cleaning up and let yuuki lean on him for a bit.

"Do you still feel dizzy, yuuki?" he asked her gently. He was answered by small snore. He went all confused so he turned her face to him. She was already asleep because of the energy she lost. The cold weather can make anyone sleepy at this point of time, so he did not wonder why yuuki was falling asleep every now and then in the most unexpected places. He stood up gently, not wanting to wake her up. He then placed her onto his bed, since he knew that the pureblood vampire was on her bedroom waiting for her. He wanted to make him look stupid fro once in his life.

Yuuki stirred for a while and looked sleepily at him as his body hovered over her a little. She rubbed her eyes and yawned covering her mouth. Zero had pulled the blanket under her chin. She nuzzled onto it with a smile. He wanted to ask her why she was smiling, so he did.

"What's so funny with my blanket?" she giggled more. He shook her, as she pretended to be asleep. "You really want to know?" she asked him. Zero scratched the back of his head and looked down at her. "Of course, I don't want a little girl like you laughing over someone else's stuff" yuuki brought the blanket up to her nose and giggled again.

"It's because it has Zero's scent, it makes me feel warm and safe" yuuki hid her red face under the blanket. Zero had a grin on his face; he wanted to hear those words pretty badly. They covered the room with silence until yuuki decided to break it.

"What time is it, Zero?" she asked with a soft yawn. Zero went back to reality and checked the wall clock. "It's 9:45 am, why?" he sat beside Yuuki's small form. "That's great!" she hid herself under the blanket again. Zero couldn't figure out what was so great with 9:45 am so he pulled the blankets off her face, revealing her face covered in a blush.

"You're blushing, what's the matter with you? And what's so great about 9:45 am anyway?" he asked a lot. Yuuki hid her face with her hands and talked.

"Since it's still a long way before lunch, would you like to sleep with me for a few hours, it's your room anyway so you can decide to kick me out" she explained. Zero felt another blush creep to his cheeks. He should use this moment to make her realize how important she was to him so he decided to rest for a while too.

Zero lay down beside her on his double bed and turned to face her, they were staring contently at each other like they have never seen each other before. Yuuki noticed the dark bruise on his arm; she extended a small hand and gently stroked it. Zero winced in pain so she took her arm back.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make it feel better. I shouldn't have touched it." She apologized. Zero patted her head once more. "Silly girl, it's alright. It didn't hurt that much." Yuuki just moved closer to him. "Were you involved in a fight or an accident? Please tell me honestly" Zero grinned for a bit. He was a bit confused on what to answer her. He finally thought of it after a while.

"More like stupidity" her eyebrows furrowed. "Stupidity?" she was confused. "Yes stupidity, I combed white lily's fur a bit harder the usual, and she kicked me, sending me flying to the wall" Yuuki's expression changed from happy to concerned, she hadn't thought that such a horse would do such a thing to the person who took care of her all throughout her life.

"I know a way to make it feel better" she said as she stared at the purple bruise. "Yeah? How?" yuuki scooted closer to him and brought his arm next to her. She kissed it lightly and released it afterwards. Zero was in shock, did yuuki just kiss his bruise? He couldn't believe what he had just experienced a while ago.

"There, all better!" yuuki pulled his body closer to her as she lifted the blanket up to his shoulder and hers under her chin since he was towering over her small form. "Let's sleep, okay? I'll treat that bruise when we wake up" she looked up at him before nuzzling onto his chest. Zero nodded and embraced her to him. He couldn't feel any more satisfied than to have the girl of his dreams in his embrace. They slept for a few hours after that. Let's just hope that they'll have good dreams afterwards... Shall we?

**Chapter end……**

**A/N: Zero was not that sorry in drinking yuuki's blood in some chapter that I had made, so now, this is the new version of it. Thank you for the sweet comments! Please review more! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The big share part 5….**

**A/N: Sorry for updating really late! I had a lot to do at school that I couldn't fins the time to update… Oh! And before anything, it's our school's foundation day tomorrow... the school is restricting a lot of things like not to wear sandals where the toenails can be seen and shorts that hang above the knees are also not permitted. It's quite strict since I'm a fashion freak. And about the story… after the winter break there will be a lot of chapters before the exciting things happen! I just hope that I don't forget this lovely idea of mine! I guess it'll earn a lot of reviews from the readers as well! Thanks for supporting! Here's your long awaited chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter start………….**

A hand clutched a pink blanket tightly; he bowed his head as he caressed the blanket to his cheek. He breathed a few words as he smelled the scent on the blanket thoroughly. His mind was in ecstasy once he caught every smell of her. A sharp pain was caught in his chest; this was the effect of his loneliness. She was the only one who could ever make him happy yet she gives that man consideration.

"Yuuki… he doesn't deserve the alluring ecstasy of you blood." The pureblood vampire managed to say after the sharp pain. The scent of her blood was everywhere, it aroused his bloodlust so much that his mind was corrupted with too much wrong ideas. He had hated this feeling whenever she would offer the nearing Level E boy her blood. It felt so unfair, so disgusting that compels the fact that he is also a blood sucking monster like the boy she cared about so much.

"Dearest… this is too much." Kaname stood up from her bed and walked to the door, feeling a little embarrassed to have expected her to come back to him. He closed the door silently and walked back to his own. Once he reached his room, he dropped a blood tablet on a glass of water and watched the tablet disintegrate. He sighed heavily as he drank the solution. His mind sank with thoughts for only one person.

Yuuki……

In Zero's bedroom…..

"Nnn…" yuuki groaned as she felt zero stir a bit. Her hands were still wrapped around his waist and he did not dare make a move to wake her. He glanced at the clock on the table beside Yuuki's head. He arched a bit and crushed poor yuuki a little on the bed. The clock read 11:36 am. It was a few minutes before lunch. He gathered up the courage to wake her up and tell her that lunch time is nearing.

"Yuuki… yuuki… wake up" he patted her shoulder a bit, making her stir for a while but fall asleep again. He felt her left leg ride up above his right one, he blushed madly. Her porcelain skin rubbed his pale ones. Zero tried to act rough so that she would once again know what her duties were. Their prefect duties were indeed laid back but it didn't mean that they have no duties left. They are still people after all.

"YUUKI!" he hit her arm playfully, but not that harsh. Yuuki caressed her arm and glared sleepily at zero.

"What are you doing Zero? Can't I even rest for a while? It's still winter break… remember?" she assured that she was aiming for another round of sleep, but zero didn't buy that excuse.

"I'm not stupid like you; of course I know its still winter break! I woke you up since a few minutes are left 'til lunchtime!" he placed his foot carefully once he removed her leg above him. Yuuki wanted to play with him for a while. She placed her foot on his lap and exerted weight on it. Zero stared at her for a while before he understood what she wanted. He glared at her for a while then chuckled softly as he gave in to her wishes.

He tickled the base of her foot. Yuuki tried hitting him softly as she giggled out loud. Zero hadn't stopped tickling her until she bit his hand. He groaned softly as he felt the pain. He released her foot from his hold then tickled her on the waist, it was like she was hugging her to him when he hovered over her frail body. Yuuki had tears in her eyes from laughing continuously, zero loved the sight.

"Stop it, zero! Haha Stop it! It… ha… tickles!" she said in between laughs. Zero gave her his mercy and stopped tickling her. Yuuki tried to catch her breath once he stopped tickling her. Zero chuckled as he saw the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Hey, let's prepare lunch, okay?" he tried to convince her. Yuuki smirked and laughed. "You're the cook here, I don't even know how to fry!" she retorted. Zero chuckled once again from her being unprofessional in household chores. "But you're still going to accompany me there" yuuki placed both her hands on her eyes and tried to look like as if she was trying to sleep again.

"And what if I don't want to? What will you do, Zero-kun?" she said in a sing-song mood. Zero smiled and pulled her up to him. He lifted her to his back and gave her a piggyback ride. Yuuki squealed in surprise. Zero ran out of his room with yuuki clinging onto his back for support. Yuuki's loud laughter can be heard from the whole house. He raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to let her down when he felt yuuki get higher on his back. He looked back at her slowly.

"Get down. Yuuki" he ordered her coldly. Yuuki was scared that she must've hurt him while she climbed higher onto his back. So she unlatched her legs from his waist and slowly stood onto the floor. Zero searched the fridge for food, yuuki sat on a chair at the breakfast nook. She stared confusedly at zero while he was searching in the fridge.

"Are you mad, Zero?" she tilted her head to the side to view his face closer. "No" he said without any emotion. He still searched on the fridge. "Then why are you so cold to me after I climbed higher? You know I didn't want to tire you… so I'm sorry" she explained with her head down. Zero stopped searching for a while and slowly walked to her without closing the fridge. He sat beside yuuki and patted her head slowly, making her look at him for a while.

"I'm not mad, silly" he assured her. Yuuki smiled at him, but when he was about to smile back, he almost forgot his pride. He covered her eyes with his hand as she struggled to clear it. "No fair! I want to see you smile too!" she tried to get his hand away from her eyes, but it just wouldn't budge.

"And maybe you two would like to see how high the electric bill has been since someone forgot that a refrigerator must be closed after using." Kaname said teasingly as he leaned his back on the doorframe of the kitchen door. Zero immediately removed his hands from her eyes as she looked back at Kaname who was smiling at her. She smiled back as lovely as he did.

Zero stood up to close the fridge and started to prepare the ingredients for their lunch. Yuuki and Kaname were too busy conversing with each other, so Zero thought that the wait was almost over. One thing or the other, yuuki will be his forever, he thought deeply as the scent of egg rolls surrounded the kitchen area. This was going to be one hell of a lunch, the three of the thought.

**Chapter end……**

**A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Before anything else, please prepare yourself for the upcoming chapters after winter break that they are having, it's really going to change the story… but please, always remember that this story is YuukixZero no matter how impossible it is sometimes! Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
